


A Holiday Mix-Up

by yaoichan12



Series: Holiday Stories [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: Jim's boyfriend, Gary, invites him to spend the holidays with his family in Vancouver. In route, Jim meets Spock, who he had a less than friendly first meeting with during his first few months in Starfleet. Spock is on his way to Vancouver as well to spend the holidays with his human family. When they arrive in Vancouver they think Jim's boyfriend may be Spock's cousin, Garrett Mitchell. Jim goes with Spock as his communicator is dead and he has no way of contacting Gary to double check he is going to the right place.He's not.Jim enjoys his time with Spock and Spock's lovely family and is crushed when it is revealed that his Gary Mitchell is not Spock's cousin Garrett Mitchell and that he is with the wrong family. Based on the Hallmark movie A Very Merry Mix-Up





	1. Dump His Ass, Jim!

**Author's Note:**

> My holiday fic! Been working on it for a while and wanted to get it up early to make sure I finish in time for Christmas :)

**December 15 th **

“What?” Jim said, his eyes slightly wide as he took in what his boyfriend just said. He tuned out the sounds of the busy restaurant they were in and stared at Gary across from him.

Gary chuckled. He reached across the table and took Jim’s hands in his. “I said, sweetie, that…” _Ugh, I wish he’d stop calling me that,_ Jim thought. “…that we should talk. About the future. Our future.”

 _What? We’ve been together four months!_ “I um…alright. What about it?”

Gary squeezed Jim’s hands. It took everything Jim had not to pull them away. Gary’s hands were always clammy and he was never one for hand holding.

“Well we have a year and a half left at Starfleet.”

“Uh-huh.” Jim nodded. _Shit. Is he going to propose?_

“And you know Starfleet keeps married or long-term partners together.”

 _Fuuuuuuck._ “Yeah, I know. But um…like you said, we have a while to go before…before we have to worry about that.”

Gary shrugged. “I guess so. I see this conversation is making you a little rattled.”

“No, I just…I’m hungry,” Jim forced a smile. “You know how I get when I don’t eat.”

“I do,” Gary laughed. “Anyway, I was thinking…how about you come stay with me and my parents for the holiday break? I know you don’t have anything to do. You never have anything to do.”

“Bones and I usually do something if he doesn’t visit his daughter.”

Gary pulled his hands away from Jim’s and crossed his arms over his chest. Jim saw Gary’s hazel eyes darken slightly in irritation.

“McCoy, right. You know, sometimes I feel like there are three of us in this relationship.”

Jim internally sighed. “He’s my best friend. It’s not like he tags along on dates.”

“Last week.”

Jim recalled the previous week. He studied, annoyed Uhura, ogled the hot, but annoying Vulcan professor from afar, studied, spent the night with Gary, he and Bones went to the Alcatraz…oh Gary at Alcatraz too.

Jim put on an innocent smile. “He’d never been and you and I did sneak away for a few moments by ourselves.” Jim then nudged Gary’s foot with his under the table. The irritated look left Gary’s eyes as his boyfriend grinned and nodded.

“That was fun, but he’s still always there. Come with me to Vancouver. My parents have are having a family party. I’d love for you to meet them. Please.”

 _It couldn’t hurt,_ Jim told himself. _Gary can be a caring boyfriend at times and the other times…he’s a dick. Maybe his parents and family are nice?_

“Okay. I’ll go to Vancouver with you.”

Gary beamed at Jim before leaning across the table and planting a big kiss on Jim’s lips.  Gary sat back as their waiter appeared with their food. Jim smiled and thanked the waiter as his plate was placed in front of him. He glanced to Gary and found the irritation was back in Gary’s eyes.

_What now?_

The waiter placed Gary’s plate down and before he could say anything, Gary snapped. “Well it’s about time. We’ve been here almost an hour.”

Jim closed his eyes and tried to keep his own annoyance and anger at bay.

“I’m so sorry, Sir. It is a bit busy tonight and we are down a cook.”

Gary made a disgruntled noise then said, “And this isn’t even what I wanted. The steak looks medium rare not well done and I wanted fries not mashed potatoes.”

 _You ordered the potatoes!_ Jim opened his eyes and mentally screamed.

“I can take it back and…” the waiter tried but Gary waved his hand.

“No, I’ll eat it. Who knows how long it would take to get the right food.”

That waiter nodded.

“Thank you,” Jim told the waiter, giving him a genuine smile. The waiter smiled softly back then turned and left. Jim turned on Gary. “That was rude. He’s doing…”

“How hard is it to take an order and tell the cooks? And it’s not that busy.”

Jim looked down to his own food and counted to ten. When he calmed, he said, “I was a waiter all through high school and some afterwards. Shit happens but that doesn’t give you…”

“I bet you were a cute waiter,” Gary grinned, nudging Jim’s foot with his. “Did you work at a Hooter’s like place? Have tight little shorts?”

Jim internally groaned. He forced a smile and merely nodded.

* * *

 

After dinner, Jim saw Gary had left an abysmal tip. He told his boyfriend he had to use the restroom. Gary went outside and waited while Jim found their waiter in the back and gave him more credits.

“I am so sorry for him,” Jim told him. “He’s…not like that normally. Bad day at the academy.”

“Thank you,” the guy replied.

Jim smiled then left the restaurant, finding Gary leaning against his expensive hover car.

“My place?” Gary asked, wiggling his brows at Jim.

Jim walked over and shook his head. “Not tonight. I…I think the shrimp I had may have had some spices that I’m allergic too. I should head back to my dorm and have Bones look over me.”

 _And there’s that look again,_ Jim thought as he looked into Gary’s eyes.

“Fine, alright. I’ll drive you there.”

“Thanks. So when will we be leaving for Vancouver?”

“I don’t know. In a few days, after finals,” Gary said, his tone matching the look in his eyes.

* * *

 

Jim plopped down on his bed in his dorm and yelled into his pillow.

“Bad date?” Bones asked.

Jim turned his head and looked to his bestie, lounging on his own bed. “Yeah.”

“Dump him already.”

“I can’t,” Jim sighed, sitting up and shrugging off his jacket.

“Can’t? You can Jim. You don’t have to put up with him. He’s a dick.”

“Sometimes he’s a dick.”

Bones sat up and faced Jim. He placed his hands on Jim’s knees and squeezed them reassuringly. “You don’t deserve this type of relationship, Jim.”

“Bones…”

“No, listen. When we met, we were both in bad places and making changes for the better. I don’t drink as much.  I get to see me daughter a lot more because you knocked sense into me to get a better lawyer and get a decent custody arrangement. Now it’s my turn to knock some sense into you. He doesn’t deserve you. You don’t deserve the type of relationship he’s offering.

I was glad a few months ago when you said you were going to try a relationship. Try being with one person and try falling in love—being in love. You don’t love Gary. He’s a dick, he gets moody too easily, and you always make excuses for him. It’s all about him, Jim. Not you. That is not a healthy relationship.”

“Bones. I…think he’s going to propose.”

Bones pinched Jim’s leg.

“Ow. I’m not going to say ‘yes’. I’m not that stupid.”

“You’re not stupid at all. An occasional dumb blonde but not stupid.”

Jim snorted. “Gee thanks Bones.”

“And you’re not even a natural blonde.”

“Hey!”

Bones arched a brow.

Jim chuckled. “Shut up. Look…I know Gary’s not perfect. I’m not perfect. I just…I don’t know.”

Bones moved from his bed to sit next to Jim, putting an arm around his bestie. “I love you, Jim. You’re like the annoying little puppy I never had.”

“Little brother,” Jim corrected.

“I said what I said. I love you. I won’t tell you what to do but I’ll tell you that…just really think things through. In five years where will you be? Do you see Gary next to you? What about in ten years? Is Gary still there? There is somewhere out there for you. I know it. They’ll love you will all their heart and you’ll love them.”

“When did you become such a romantic?”

“I need to start drinking more again.”

Jim leaned his head against Bones’ shoulder. “Gary asked me to go to Vancouver with him to meet his family for the holidays.”

“Jim…”

“I’m going to go and then, when we come back, Gary and I will have a long talk and…we won’t be together anymore. Is that okay?”

“Whatever you want Jim, I’m here.”

“Thanks. Why can’t we just be in a relationship?”

Bones laughed. “You’re not my type.”

“I’m everyone’s type.”

“Nope.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine, I’m not your type.” Jim moved away and stood up. He walked over to his dresser and started undressing. “What will you be doing for the break?” Jim asked.

“Jocelyn said I can come for Christmas and visit Joanna.”

“That’s great. So we’ll both be gone.”

Bones nodded. “Yeah, but the north is expecting a snowstorm so be careful.”

Jim turned to his friend. “I’m always careful. Hey, what do you want me to get you for Christmas?"

"To see what your natural hair color. Are you a ginger?"

"No and I am a natural blonde. You're getting a gift certificate to a spy. You need a relaxing day."

Bones made a face. "Yeah, relaxing. You jabbering all through it.  Strange people touching and massaging me. No way."

"I won't be there."

"I'll take it, but only if I can pick the massage place. I don't want some seedy dive you found a coupon for."

Jim laughed. "Alright. What are you going to get me?"

Bones stood and bowed to Jim. "You get the gift of my company. And your monthly vitamin hypos."

"I want a gift receipt to exchange all of that."

* * *

 

Spock sat his PADD down on his desk top before grabbing his ringing communicator. “Spock.”

“Hello, kan-bu,” his mother said.

“Mother, I am not a ba…”

“You will always be my baby,” his mother interrupted him with a chuckle. “I am just calling to let you know that your father and I will be departing for Vancouver in three days and we will see you when you arrive. I am so looking forward to having everyone home for the holidays.”

“I am certain you are.”

“I know my human family can be too much for you so anytime you are feeling overwhelmed, Grandpa said you can go into his study like when you were a kid.”

“Thank you, mother.”

“He’s looking forward to seeing you. Its been a while.”

“Yes, I know.” _Four point seven five years…since Grandmother’s funeral._ “Aunt Doris is meeting you and father at the shuttle terminal, correct?”

“She is and then she and Seth are going to Chicago for a few days to visit with Jimmy. His wife just had a second baby, did you know?”

“I did not know. Congratulations to them. What about Lester?”

“Lester will meet his parents and brother in Chicago and then they will all come back to Vancouver.”

“And Aunt Ruth?”

“Well Ruthie and Bobby live in southern California. She never did like the cold weather in Canada. Your cousin Rebekah are coming in with them. Natalie and her husband and kids are coming in Christmas Eve from Boston. Garrett is coming in as well. I think the same day as his parents.”

“I have not heard from any of them in years. What have they been up?”

“Well I don’t know what Garrett has been up to but Rebekah is in college. Going to be a teacher like her favorite aunt.”

Spock nearly smiled. “I did not know Aunt Doris was her favorite aunt.”

He heard his mother laugh. “And they say Vulcans don’t have a sense of humor. So wrong.”

“Indeed,” Spock said as his office door chimed. “Mother, I have to go now. Nyota is here to go to lunch. My transport is reserved and I will see you on the 22nd.”

“Are you sure I can’t pick you up?”

“No mother, I have a hovercar reserved as well. I shall talk to you soon.”

“Love you, kan-bu.”

Spock tried to say ‘I love you, too’ back but choked. His mother said good-bye then disconnected. Spock put his communicator away and shook his head at himself before Uhura to enter so they could depart for lunch.

* * *

 

“Vancouver, huh?” Uhura asked at their weekly tea ‘date’. 

Spock nodded and sipped his tea. “My grandfather sent out a stern message in July stating that he wanted everyone home for Hanukkah and Christmas.”

“They start around the same time this year, don’t they?”

“Indeed. I will be leaving for Vancouver next week on the 22nd and will return January 2nd.”

“Not staying for your birthday?” Uhura asked with a wink.

“I regret informing you of my date of birth.”

Uhura laughed. “It was only logical as I told you mine.”

Spock shook his head. “Celebrating one’s day of birth is illogical.”

“What about Christmas and Hanukkah?”

“They are illogical but I have grown accustomed to them because of my human family. Grandmother insisted and no one, not even my father could say ‘no’.” _It also makes mother smile when I participate in the holiday traditions…and where those ‘ugly’ sweaters._

“That is a funny image. How is your human family? Do you talk to your cousins a lot?”

Spock took a sip of his tea before replying. “I do not. Growing up I would only see them for holidays and special occasions. I have seen or heard from any other them, besides through my mother, since my grandmother’s funeral four years ago. We were never close growing up. I preferred spending time with my grandfather in his study.”

“What would you two do together?”

“Build model planes, ships, trains.”

Uhura smiled. “Seriously?”

“Yes. In fact, for a Christmas present I have been building the H.M.S. Beagle as a present for him.”

Uhura stared at him. “Beagle?”

“H.M.S Beagle. It was the ship that Charles Darwin sailed on when he postulated the theory of evolution by natural selection.”

Uhura slowly nodded. “Right. Nerd stuff.”

“Nyota.”

Uhura laughed. “I’m just teasing. I think its neat that you and your grandfather bonded over ships and planes.”

“And trains.”

“Yes, all of that,” she smiled. “Now, you will be away for Christmas. I will be away. When do you want to exchange gifts?”

Spock blinked. “Exchange gifts?”

“Yes. That is what friends do.”

“I see.”

“You don’t have to get me a gift. I just got you a little silly something.”

“No, Nyota. It is customary to give a gift when one is received. I will get you a gift.”

Spock looked down to his tea cup then glanced back up to his friend. “What…what would you like?”

Uhura laughed. "I am certain whatever you get me will be lovely."

"That is not helpful."


	2. First Class

**December 22 rd **

A week later, Jim stood outside the security checkpoint in the shuttle terminal. It was one of the busiest times of the year and Gary was an hour later. Jim huffed and looked back to the outrageously growing security line.

_C’mon, Gary. Knew we should’ve come together._

Jim walked through the crowds to a nearby wall and leaned his back against it as he dropped his backpack to the ground in annoyance. His suitcase had already been checked in and Jim needed to be on the shuttle or else he'd lose his clothes until they could return.

He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and checked to see if he had any messages. He didn’t and his phone was only half charged.

_Great._

Jim leaned his head back against the wall and was about to put his communicator back in his pocket when it started to ring. He held it up to his ear and answered it. “Kirk here.”

“Hey, sweetie,” Gary said.

“Where the hell are you?” Jim snapped. _And stop calling me sweetie._

“I’m still on campus.”

“Are you serious?” Jim couldn’t believe his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry but an Efrosian delegate just arrived for an impromptu meeting and Starfleet needs a cadet to chauffer him around today.”

Jim closed his eyes and quickly counted to 10.

“So I volunteered,” Gary continued.

Jim opened his eyes. “We’re supposed to go to Vancouver. Together. To meet _your_ family.”

“I know, but this is an opportunity for the brass to notice me more. You don’t have to do something like this but I have to.”

Jim blinked at Gary’s tone. He furrowed his brows together. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Gary snorted on the other end of the line. “You know what it means. You have Pike in your pocket and are at the top of our class. The rest of us have to do something to get ourselves known.”

“I work my ass off,” Jim snapped. “And I’ve never hit Pike up for any special treatment.”

Jim heard Gary mutter something but couldn’t make out what. “Alright, I’m sorry. You know I hate fighting with you. I called my parents and they are still expecting you.”

“What? I’m not going up there by myself. I don’t know these people.”

“All the more reason to go and get to know them. They’ll be your family one day.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “Look, Gary…”

“Please just head up there. I’ll come later tonight on the first shuttle I can get. I promise.”

Jim put his communicator down, away from his ear. He pinched the bridge of his nose and thought of how right Bones was and that he should’ve ended things with Gary a long time ago. _At least you’re getting a trip to Vancouver._ Jim sighed. _Yeah, that’s the spirit._

“Fuck it,” he said under his breath. He put the communicator back to his ear. “Okay, fine, I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes! You are the best boyfriend ever! My mom should pick you up on time. I’ll see you tonight. Love ya, sweetie!”

“Yeah, me too.” Jim hung up the phone and shoved his communicator back into his pocket. He grabbed up his backpack and put it on. He let out a groan, hating that he’d have to go by himself to Vancouver. It was too late to tell Gary no and Bones had already left for Atlanta. He looked to the clock on the wall across from him.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, noticing that he didn’t have much time to get to his terminal. He took off running towards the security line and hoped for the best.

* * *

 

“No, no, no!” Jim fussed as he rushed towards the gate. The attendant was starting to close the door. “Please hold the door!”

The attendant turned to him and paused leaving the door ajar as Jim ran up to him.

“Please, I need to be on that shuttle," Jim said, slightly out of breath. 

“I’m sorry but the gate is closed.”

Jim sized up the guy, noticing his name tag said Ivan. He offered him a radiant smile and batted his eyes. Ivan’s cheeks tinted pink. “I see that and I am so, so sorry I’m late. There was a hold up in security.”

“There is always a hold up in security,” Ivan told him. “You should’ve arrived early.”

“I know and it was my bad that I wasn’t on time. It won’t happen again. I just…I really need to be on this shuttle. I have my boarding pass.” Jim turned and dropped his bag to the ground, purposely bending over to retrieve the pass from the front pocket. He stayed bent over for a few moments longer than needed before straightening up and turning to Ivan. _Bingo,_ Jim thought seeing Ivan’s face was redder. He handed the boarding pass to Ivan. “Seat 16B.”

Ivan took the pass with a shaky hand and looked down at it. “I…um…we were overbooked for this shuttle. The…your seat has been filled.”

Jim deflated. His face turning into an adorable puppy dog look on accident. “Seriously?”

Ivan looked to him and blinked. “I…its…there is a seat…in first class open.”

Jim licked his bottom lip and smiled. “Can I…is there a chance to upgrade?”

Ivan glanced to the almost closed door then back to Jim. He handed him his pass back and nodded. “Just…go. Seat 1B is vacant.”

Jim smiled brighter and moved passed Ivan. “Thanks, cutie! You’re the best!” As Jim walked through the doors he heard Ivan mutter, “What a nice ass…I’m so fired.” Jim grinned to himself, feeling only slightly bad for using his booty and looks to get his way. He nodded to the shuttle attendant as he walked passed and looked for his seat.

He walked towards the front of first class. _Row 4, row 3, row 2, row 1._ Jim stopped in his tracks and stared at the occupied seat next to his. “You.”

Chocolate brown eyes looked up from his PADD and met Jim’s sapphire ones. A slanted brow raised. “Cadet Kirk.”

Jim took off his bookbag and nodded to the empty window seat next to the professor. “Commander, I see we’re seat mates.”

The Vulcan glanced to the vacant seat next to him then back to Jim. “When I checked the shuttle information this morning, this seat was still vacant.”

“And now it’s not,” Jim said, scooting by Spock and taking his seat. He placed his bag on the floor between his legs and buckled his seat belt.

Spock straightened in his seat and laid his PADD flat on his lap. Jim looked to him. “So…we’re going to be sitting here together for a few hours…may as well try to be civil.”

“Vulcans are always civil, Cadet Kirk.”

Jim snorted. “Were you civil that time at chess club?”

* * *

 

_It was at the end of his first month at the Academy. Jim had seen an advertisement for a chess club meeting and decided to go and make new friends besides Bones and a Japanese man who rarely talked about anything else besides plants, science, and his fiance Ben._

_Jim noticed him the moment he entered the meeting hall. A Vulcan in professor blacks—tall, broad shoulders, pointy ears, and a bowl cut that looked adorable on him. Jim bit his lip, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He was quick to develop little crushes on people, but he also felt drawn to the Vulcan in a way he couldn’t describe. He kept his distance for the first thirty minutes of the club meeting. Letting the Vulcan socialize with Uhura while he played a couple matches haphazardly. He lost both because of his concentration._

_When Uhura went to stand up, Jim quickly knocked his king over on his latest match, muttering about ‘I lose, you win. Congrats’ before rising and walking over to them._

_Don’t be a dick, he told himself. He put one a sincere smile as Uhura and the Vulcan turned their heads towards him. Uhura’s pleasant expression turned to annoyance._

_“Do you have to bother me everywhere, Kirk?” she said._

_Jim was momentarily taken back. “I…no actually. I was wondering if the professor here would care for a match.” Jim looked to the Vulcan. “Come here often?” Jim kicked himself for saying that. Him and his big mouth. He saw Uhura roll her eyes and huff._

_The Vulcan arched his brow at him. “I have been a member of the chess club for three point six years. When I am on planet I regularly attend meetings. This is the first meeting you have attended.” The professor looked to Uhura. “This is Cadet Kirk you have spoken of?”_

_Uhura nodded as Jim internally groaned._

_“Yeah, okay, so I guess I have a reputation. Anyway, care to play?”_

_“I am a grandmaster. I do not believe you will be a worthy opponent for me, Cadet.”_

_Jim narrowed his eyes. “What makes you think I wouldn’t be a worthy opponent, Professor?”_

_Hot professor stood up from the table. “For starters, you have played three games in the past thirty minutes and have lost each one. The last was to Professor Bahr who has never won a game in the three point six years I have attended.”_

_“Well I was distracted by two dark haired beauties,” Jim put his foot in his mouth again. “I bet I could beat you.”_

_“Professor, perhaps we should depart,” Uhura said. “You said you wanted to go to that tea place.”_

_“Maybe next chess meeting, we’ll play against each other,” Jim offered._

_“As I have stated, you would not be a worthy opponent. Good day, Cadet.” The Vulcan nodded to Uhura before starting to walk away with her. Jim watched them go before shaking his head, hating that he apparently wasn’t worthy._

* * *

 

Spock internally sighed. He looked to his seat mate. “You did not return to the chess club after that meeting.”

“Well would you if you tried being friendly with someone only to be told you weren’t worthy of their time.”

“I did not say…”

“Fine, not a worthy opponent,” Jim finished. Jim looked out the little window.

Spock admired the blonde’s profile. He found him quite aesthetically pleasing and found the little moments when he would see him around campus pleasing. Jim would always grin at him and give him a wink before sauntering off with a cantankerous looking man.

“I apologize that our first meeting was not civil and that I said you would not be a worthy opponent,” Spock admitted after a few moments of silence.

Jim turned his head to face Spock. “It’s fine. I'm sorry I was a little...weird that meeting.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Jim chuckled. “Its okay then. All is forgiven.”

Spock nodded then looked down to his PADD in his lap. Jim looked away again to stare out the shuttle window. Spock wished to say more to the aesthetically pleasing cadet, but Jim was not talking so Spock did not talk. He turned his PADD on and began grading papers.

* * *

 

Jim let out a groan as the pilot came over the speaker and told the passengers how an upcoming snow storm up north was causing them some delay.

“We should move quickly so we can beat the arrival of the storm,” Spock commented after they had been sitting in silence for over an hour.

Jim nodded in agreement. “Exactly.”

“It is unfortunate that the pilot does not agree with us.”

“So looks like we’re going to be stuck next to each other for a while.” Jim looked to Spock and smiled.

“Indeed.” Spock looked from his PADD to Jim.

“We might as well make the most of it. Heading to Vancouver for business or pleasure?”

Spock arched a brow. “Neither. My family is gathering together for the holiday season.”

“Oh.” Jim then thought of everything he knew about Vulcans. “Ya’ll celebrate Terran holidays?”

“I should clarify—my father is Vulcan and my mother is human.” Spock paused and waited for Jim’s response.

Jim’s smile didn’t falter. It instead got bigger as his eyes twinkled. “That explains your eyes.”

“Yes, I have human eyes,” Spock said tersely, turning his head to stare ahead of him.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I meant it in a good way. Your eyes are beautiful. Like melted milk chocolate.”

Spock felt his insides flutter. He blinked a few times and ducked his head slightly. “Th…thank you. I…your eyes are…a stunning shade of blue. Bombay sapphire.”

Jim bit his bottom lip. _No flirting, Jim. You’ve got a boyfriend. Not for long though and you liked the Vulcan before you met Gary. Shut up._

“Why are you on route to Vancouver?” Spock asked.

“My boyfriend invited me to spend the holiday with his family,” Jim told him.

“You sound displeased by this,” Spock said, looking to Jim.

Jim sighed. “I…I’m not displeased per se I just…I think he wants to propose.”

“Again, you sound displeased. Is engagement not the desired outcome of a relationship?”

“It is. I just…its complicated.”

“I will not speak of it anymore then.”

“Thanks. That probably would be best. We still seem to be moving slow. Want to do something to pass the time?”

“What do you suggest?”

Jim grinned. “How about you let me prove that I am worthy opponent at chess? Last time I was distracted by this cute Vulcan.”

Spock definitely did not blush. “Is there not a…cute Vulcan here to distract you?”

“There is but I’m not distracted anymore. Wanna play?”

“I do.” Spock turned his PADD on and brought up the chess app he had. He was looking forward to playing with Jim as he had not had a worthy opponent in years.

* * *

Spock stared at his PADD that was resting on the tray table between him and Jim. This was their third game. And Spock’s third time losing to Jim.

“Illogical.”

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. “Told you I’m worthy.”

“Indeed you are. You play most illogically. This game is about strategies but you appear to have none.”

“Yep. Another game? Maybe you’ll win.”

“Perhaps I will.” Spock pressed reset on the PADD’s screen and started a new game. Jim made the first move.

“So back to you and visiting Vancouver. Do your parents live there full time or on Vulcan?”

“My parents reside on Vulcan. They frequently make trips to Earth for various reasons. My grandfather told everyone that we had to come to his house to celebrate Christmas and Hanukkah this year as it had been four years since the last time we celebrated together.” Spock moved a piece.

“You’re Jewish too?” Jim moved another.

“A quarter, yes. My grandmother was Jewish. My grandfather never converted but they always recognized Jewish and Christian holidays equally.” Spock shook his head at Jim’s move and moved his knight.

“Did your mom have a bat mitzvah?” Jim quickly tapped the screen to move his knight as well.

“She did.” Spock moved his knight to another location.

“Did you have a bar mitzvah?” Jim asked with a grin, moving his bishop.

Spock glanced to Jim. “Perhaps.”

“Oh c’mon, tell!” Jim begged as Spock captured one of his pieces.

“I did at my grandmother’s insistence,” Spock told him as he watched Jim make another illogical move. “She found out that I had undergone a few Vulcan rites of passage and insisted when I was thirteen that I have a bar mitzvah.” Spock captured one of Jim’s pieces.

“Did you wear the yamakah?” Jim captured one of Spock’s in return.

“I did.” Spock checked Jim.

“Do you have any pictures.” Jim moved a piece.

“I do not.” Spock moved a piece, getting closer to Jim’s king.

Jim laughed. “I bet you were adorable.” Jim moved his queen into protection mode.

“I was.” Spock shook his head and sacrificed a piece to Jim’s queen.

Jim laughed more. “How modest of you. So is grandma making everyone come visit as well?” Jim took Spock’s piece.

Spock shook his head. “She passed four years ago.” Spock made another move towards the king.

Jim went quiet for a moment before saying, “I’m sorry for your loss.” Jim moved his queen.

“What is is. She had been sick. My aunt Doris and her husband live across the street from grandfather. He is not alone.” Spock moved another piece. Jim countered and took it.

“That is good. It sucks being alone sometimes.”

“It does,” Spock agreed. “Why are you not visiting your family?” Spock took Jim’s queen.

Jim shrugged. He frowned at the screen before moving a knight to protect the king. “Mom didn’t ask me too. I didn’t ask either. We just send each other presents and talk on the phone. It would’ve been just her and me anyway since my brother lives off planet with his wife and new baby. Maybe another year.”

Spock looked from the PADD and gave Jim a tiny smile. “Check mate.”

Jim blinked. “No. I…” Jim stared then laughed. “Yeah, you got me. Another game?”

“Certainly.”


	3. Gary or Garrett

“Admit I am a worthy opponent,” Jim said to Spock as they collected their belongings in preparation to disembark the shuttle.

Spock internally chuckled as he stood up and put his satchel over his shoulder. “You are a worthy opponent.”

“And you are super super sorry that we couldn’t’ve been chess pals all this time.”

Spock raised a brow and looked to the human as he stood up as well. “Super sorry,” Spock said blankly.

Jim laughed. “You know, I always heard Vulcans were emotionless and had no sense of humor. I guess it was wrong because you're a funny guy, Spock.”

Spock didn’t reply as he stepped out in to the aisle and motioned with his hand for Jim to go in front of him. Jim gave him a lovely smile as he put his backpack on and stepped in front of him. Spock’s eyes trailed down Jim’s back to his pleasant looking posterior for a moment before following Jim off the shuttle.

“Thanks for putting up with me during the trip,” Jim said as they walked out into the terminal.

“Your presence was a welcome one.”

Jim nodded. He stopped walked and faced Spock. “Well. See you around campus then.”

Spock cocked his head to the side slightly. “Do you not have to collect luggage from baggage claim?”

“I do.”

“I do as well. Perhaps once we are ready to depart each other's company we should say our salutations.”

Jim snorted. “I kind of wanted to get away from you.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “Pardon?”

Jim grinned then patted Spock on the bicep. “Kidding. C’mon, lets get our stuff.”

Spock blinked. “Please do not kid with me.”

“I’ll try not to.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock stood together as the luggage carousel started moving. Not too long after more passengers started crowding the area did the carousel start moving and bags started appearing as it circled around. 

 _Green suitcase…green suitcase…green suiOH! Is that it?_ Jim took a step forward and reached for the bag only to see that it wasn’t his. _Damnit!_ He sighed and stepped back.

“Do you see yours?” Jim asked Spock.

“I do now.” Spock nodded to the beginning of the carousel where a purple suitcase appeared.

"Purple, Spock?" 

"It was a gift from my parents. Purple is the color of my father's clan."

"Nice." 

Jim continued to look for his suitcase as Spock’s came along and the Vulcan grabbed it up. Jim expected Spock to leave but he continued to stand beside him.

“You don’t have to wait. You probably have people waiting for you,” Jim told him.

“I am driving myself to my grandfather’s house. I also am waiting on another package.”

“Oh okay. What's the other package look like?"

"A simple brown box. 40 inches long by 10 inches wide by 30 inches high."

Jim huffed out a light laugh. "Gotcha. Looking for a purple box."

Spock looked to Jim. "No, the box is bro..." Spock stopped and creased his eyebrows together. "You are kidding with me again."

Jim grinned as he nudged against Spock’s side.

 _He is cute,_ Spock thought, looking away from the blonde to the carousel. 

* * *

 

Jim and Spock frowned as the last passenger grabbed their luggage from the carousel and proceeded to leave. The carousel stopped moving as it was now empty.

“C’mon,” Jim fussed in aggravation.

“My package is missing as well.”

Jim looked to Spock and nodded. “Baggage office?”

“Lead the way.” Spock grabbed his case’s handle and motioned for Jim to go before him.

Jim walked towards the office, trying to be calm. It wasn't anyone in particulars fault and he needed to not snap. He smiled at the clerk behind the counter as he folded his arms on the counter top. “Afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Sir. How may I help you?”

“My suitcase didn’t come out onto the carousel.”

“I am deeply sorry for that. May I have your boarding pass?”

Jim nodded and took it out of his bag before handing it over. “It’s a green suitcase.”

“Of course, Sir.” The clerk looked over Jim’s information then tapped at the computer terminal for a few moments.

The clerk blinked at the screen before handing Jim back his pass and putting on a smile. “My apologizes, Sir, but your bag was put onto another transport that was scheduled to arrive later but was rerouted due to the weather to Portland.”

Jim stared at the clerk. “What?”

“The shuttle you were on was overbooked. Some bags were put on other transports. It should arrive tomorrow evening at the latest.”

“So I have no clothes.”

“I am sorry.” The clerk then printed out something and handed it to Jim. “Here is a voucher for half off your next shuttle to anywhere on planet.”

Jim slowly took the pass. “Thanks.” Jim kept a smile as he turned to Spock. “I guess this is goodbye. I’m going to see if my boyfriend’s parents are here and can take me to buy clothes and stuff.”

“Of course. It was pleasant having your company on the shuttle. Perhaps we will see one another at chess club in the new semester.”

“I’d like that.” Jim patted Spock on the shoulder before wishing him a happy holiday and leaving.

Spock watched him walk away before stepped up to the counter and handing over his board pass. “I believe my package may have been rerouted to Portland as well.”

The clerk smiled and looked up Spock’s information. A moment later the clerk looked to Spock and smiled. “I’m terribly sorry, Sir, but it appears we cannot find your package.”

Spock broke the handle off of his suitcase as he remained calm on the outside and nodded to the clerk. “Explain.”

* * *

 

Jim sat near the passenger pickup doors inside the terminal. It was snowing heavily outside and Jim’s big coat was in his luggage. In Portland. He had his signature motorcycle jacket on but wouldn’t be enough to keep him warm sitting outside or even walking around.

He had no idea what Gary’s mom looked like or even her name. Jim pulled out his communicator and turned it on only for it to ding that the battery was low and shut off. Jim groaned and tried his PADD. Same thing.

“I need to be better with charging them,” Jim told himself.

“You are still here.”

Jim turned and smiled at Spock. “Yep. Where’s your package?”

“Lost.”

“Portland?”

“They do not know.”

Jim's smile faded a bit.“I’m sorry. That sucks.”

“It does.” Spock looked out the snow outside then back to Jim. “Where is your ride?”

Jim shrugged. “No clue. We are an hour late so maybe his mom left.”

“Can you not contact them?”

“That would be the smart thing to do, if I could remember to charge my communicator and PADD.”

“It is illogical not to remember to keep your devices adequately charged.”

Jim laughed and nodded. “Well I’m an illogical guy.”

“You are,” Spock teased with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Funny, Spock.”

Spock took his communicator from his pocket and handed it over to Jim. “So you may call your boyfriend’s mother.”

“Don’t know her number.”

Spock arched a brow. “Boyfriend’s number?”

“I do know that.” Jim took the communicator and quickly called Gary. It rang twice before going to voice mail. Jim sighed. “Gary, its Jim. My communicator is down so I’m using someone else’s. I’m at the terminal in Vancouver. Call me back ASAP. I don’t know where your mom is or what she looks like or even where your parent’s live.” Jim hung up and handed it back to Spock who sat down next to him on the bench.

“I will wait for him to call you back,” Spock told him.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to keep you from your family.”

“It is no consequence. They will understand.”

Jim nodded then leaned back against the back of the bench.

“How long have you and your boyfriend been together?” Spock asked.

“About three…four months.”

“And you do not know his parent’s names.”

“Yeah it sounds ridiculous,” Jim sighed. “We never really talked about our families. I think he has a sister.”

“What is your boyfriend’s name?”

“Gary. Gary Mitchell.”

Spock blinked and turned towards Jim. “Garrett Mitchell?”

Jim raised a brow. “Garrett?”

“I…I have a cousin named Garrett Mitchell. Brown hair…blue-green eyes?”

Jim considered what Spock had just said. His Gary did have brown hair but his eyes were more hazel. Maybe they did have some flecks of blue and green. “Does he go to Starfleet Academy?”

“I am unsure. I have not been in contact with him. I do know he resides in California.”

“Would he join Starfleet and not tell you?”

“Perhaps. I do not know why my aunt would have not told my mother. Or inform us that he goes by Gary.”

Jim nodded. “He’s not…I don’t know...he’s focused on Starfleet right now and getting ahead. I guess everything else comes second.”

“His boyfriend should not come second,” Spock said. 

Jim smiled. “Thanks.”

“Since we now are going to the same place, would you like a ride?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I would appreciate the company.” Spock turned and opened his suitcase. He pulled out a big coat then stood and put it on. “As you are not adequately dressed for the weather, please wait here while I retrieve the rental vehicle.”

“Where would I go?” 

Spock gave him a look that made Jim laugh and reassure him. “I’ll wait here, Spock.”

“Thank you. I shall return momentarily.”

* * *

 

“Thanks again for the ride,” Jim said a little while into their trip.

“It is no problem. We are going to the same location. It was logical.”

“Wouldn’t have been logical to leave me back at the shuttle port.”

“Indeed not.”

Jim smiled and looked out at rode before them. The snow was coming down, but not as hard as he was at the shuttle station. “So what was in the box you’re missing, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A present for my grandfather,” Spock said, glancing from the road to Jim. “The HMS Beagle.”

“Oh cool. Is it a model ship? Did you make it?”

Spock was momentarily taken back. “You know of the HMS Beagle?”

“Well yeah. Darwin and his theory. It’s a pretty famous ship.”

“Indeed it is, but there are not many that know of it.”

“I’m not like most people.”

“No, you are not,” Spock said with a hint of a smile.

“I’m sorry the present is missing.  I sure it’ll show up so you can give it to your grandpa.”

“I hope it shows up as well.”

“So what’s grandpa like? Do you just call him grandpa or something else? I never knew my mom’s dad but my dad’s dad was around and my brother and I called him Pops.”

Spock glanced to Jim again. “Grandfather.”

Jim chuckled. “Okay, just grandfather. What’s he like?”

Spock thought about his grandfather and how he was. “I believe humans would refer to him and ‘fun’. He is also gentle and understanding of the fact that I am Vulcan and sometimes get…overwhelmed among some of the boisterous family members. He would sit with me in his study and that is where he introduced me to model ships, planes, and trains.”

“He sounds really cool.”

“As he is human, his internal temperature should…”

“Spock, its just a saying,” Jim interrupted with a smile. “You’re cool, too.”

Spock did not understand saying someone was ‘cool’ so he merely nodded.

“What about Gary’s parents? Garrett’s parents? What are they like?”

“Bobby and Ruth. I believe they are fun as well. Bobby is a contractor and Ruth is a nurse.”

“That’s nice. I can definitely hold a conversation with them then. Siblings?”

“Natalie and Rebekah. Garr—Gary is the middle child. I honestly never socialized with them all that much growing up. I would attempt to play with them but not for too long. From what I recall, they behaved like normal human children and then teenagers. Natalie is married with children. Rebekah is in college to be a teacher.”

“Okay. Okay.” Jim nodded. “Nothing then to really worry about with meeting everyone.”

“I do not believe so.”

“That’s good."

Spock turned the hovercar into a parking lot of a store.

“Yes, clothes!” Jim exclaimed.


	4. Spock's Date

Jim bundled up in his new winter coat and made sure the Christmas beanie he bought was covering his ears. He exited Spock’s rental car and stopped. He blinked a few times, unsure if what he was seeing was real as he stared at the big house before him.

_Beautiful,_ Jim thought in wonderment. He didn’t know what he had been expecting but this house wasn’t it. It was an older house, Victorian looking with two stories. There was a beautiful wreath on the door and two other on a couple windows. Garland hung from the rails of the deck that wrapped around the house. Some of the bushes around the house had what appeared to lights on it but as it was still daytime, they were not turned on.

“This is nice,” Jim said in awe.

“It is,” Spock agreed, staring at the house with an equal gaze of wonderment to Jim’s. It had been too long since he’d last seen the house in such a way and he illogically missed it.

* * *

 

Amanda heard a car pull into the driveway then a moment later the sound of doors opening and shutting. She stood from where she had been sitting on the couch and went to the nearby window. She looked out and smiled. Spock was taking his suitcase out of the trunk while a nice looking young man was standing on the passenger side of the car.

“Spock’s here!” Amanda called, turning from the window and heading towards the front door.

“Oh good,” David called back, coming into the foyer. “That husband of yours is a real chatty Cathy.”

Amanda shrugged on her big winter coat and shook her head at her father. “Dad, stop teasing him.”

“I try but it’s been nearly 30 years. I can’t break a habit like that,” David chuckled. “So Spock’s here?”

“Yes, and I think he brought a date!” Amanda peered out the front door’s window and smiled again at the gentlemen with Spock. “He is adorable.”

David looked over his daughter’s shoulder. “Oh, he is adorable. Did you know Spock was dating anyone?”

“I didn’t but I think this is a pleasant surprise.”

“Spock is here?” Sarek asked, coming into the foyer.

Amanda and David looked away from Spock’s date to Sarek.

“Spock is here. And he brought someone,” Amanda smiled brightly. “A handsome young man.”

Sarek arched a brow. “He brought someone?”

* * *

 

“I’m nervous for some reason,” Jim admitted as they walked up the front stairs. He held his bags of newly bought clothes in hands.

“It is illogical to be nervous. I am certain my family will adore you,” Spock told him. Spock moved his suitcase to his other hand before raising his free hand to knock on the door. Before he could the door swung open.

“Kan-bu!” a woman exclaimed, stepping out of the front door.

“Kan-bu?” Jim asked.

Spock arched his brow at Jim then looked back to the woman. “Mother, please cease referring to me as kan-bu.”

“You’ll always be my kan-bu,” the woman replied before focusing on Jim. Jim smiled at her, noting that her eyes resembled Spock’s. “And who might you be?”

“Jim, ma’am. James Kirk.” Jim moved his bags to one hand then held his hand out to her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Amanda,” she greeted, shaking Jim’s hand. “Come on inside and out of this cold weather. It’s supposed to start snowing harder soon.”

Amanda moved back inside and Spock motioned for Jim to follow her. Jim stepped inside and found an old human male and an older Vulcan male standing in the foyer. Jim smiled at them as Spock closed the door behind them. He took off his hat and smoothed his hair down.

“Jim, right?” the old human asked.

Jim nodded and held out his hand. “Jim Kirk, Sir.”

The man shook Jim’s hand. “David Grayson.”

“Mr. Grayson.”

“Please call me David. Or Grandpa. Either is just fine with me.”

Jim smiled brighter. “I’ll call you David for now.”

“Jim, this is my husband Sarek,” Amanda spoke as she took off her coat and nodded to the older Vulcan.

Jim saw the resemblance between Spock and Sarek. Instead of offering Sarek his hand to shake he merely nodded. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

“Spock did not inform us that he was bringing a date so it is a pleasant surprise to meet you,” Sarek said.

“What?” Jim and Spock’s eyes widened.

“A very pleasant surprise,” Amanda agreed. “You two make a cute couple. I can’t wait to get to know you, Jim.”

David patted the stunned Jim on the back. “I’m glad there’s another human here. The Vulcans can get to be real Debbie downers. We’ll liven this place up.”

“Dad, you said no more teasing.”

“Excuse me,” Spock finally spoke. Amanda, David, and Sarek looked to Spock. “Jim is not…is not my date.”

“No?” Amanda asked.

“No, ma’am,” Jim told her. “My boyfriend is Gary.”

“Whose Gary?” David questioned.

“Garrett,” Spock corrected. “Cousin Garrett.”

Amanda and David exchanged a look. Amanda looked back to Spock and Jim. “Why don’t we go sit in the kitchen, I have some tea ready, and you two can explain everything.”

“Good idea,” Jim said.

* * *

 

“Well that’s something,” David commented after Jim and Spock explained their day and Gary/Garrett.

“Indeed,” Sarek agreed.

“Quite a coincidence that you and Spock were on the same shuttle,” Amanda said. She then crinkled her nose. “Gary.” She put her hand on her cheek in contemplation. “I don’t know why Ruthie didn’t tell us he was in Starfleet. Or that he went by Gary now. Spock, you could’ve mentored him or something.”

“Gary doesn’t seem like the sort for a mentor,” Jim admitted. _Hates it when I try to help him with coursework but always up for brownnosing the professors and brass._

“I haven’t seen him in some years. I talk to Ruthie about once or twice a month. She keeps us apprised of her kids and what they’re up too, but hasn’t mention anything about Garrett’s…Gary’s comings and goings. I don’t think I even have a recent picture of him.” Amanda stood then left the room.

Jim sniffed the air in the kitchen then looked around. “Something smells good.”

“Amanda is making sufganiot,” David said.

Jim arched a brow.

“Hanukkah donuts,” Spock informed Jim.

“Oh yum. Mr. Grayson…”

“David.”

“David,” Jim smiled. “Do you know when Ruthie and everyone will arrive? I tried contacting Gary but my comm is dead and he never contacted Spock back when I call him on his comm.”

“Comms are down because of the storm,” David said. “The last news we got from Ruthie and family was that they were being rerouted to Portland and would arrive tomorrow.”

“They are most likely with your luggage,” Spock said to Jim.

Jim chuckled and turned to Spock. “Yeah, they can bring it when they come tomorrow.”

“Indeed.” Spock gave a hint of a smile to Jim.

David nudged Sarek and raised his brow, indicting how Jim and Spock were looking at one another. Sarek nodded.

“I’m afraid the only picture I could find is about ten years old. I think Garrett…Gary was thirteen.” Amanda came back into the room and placed a photo album on the table in front of Jim. She pointed to a school picture and Jim looked.

He honestly couldn’t tell it was Gary or not. Jim smiled at it anymore then looked at the other pictures. He paused at one and pointed it out to Amanda and Spock. “Is this Spock?”

“Oh yes. You were about 16 right, kan-bu?” Amanda asked her son.

“I believe so,” Spock replied, looking at the picture. He was sitting next to his grandmother on the couch in the next room.

“You look cute there,” Jim said. He then grinned. “What happened?”

Spock gave him a look that said ‘shut up’ before shaking his head.

“I like Jim,” David chuckled.

“Thanks.”

“Alright, alright,” Amanda said, taking the album away. “It’s getting close to dinner time and it looks like its just going to be the five of us. I have some cooking to do. If you don’t want to help or get roped into helping, make yourself scarce.”

Spock stood and left the room quickly.

“He doesn’t like helping you?” Jim asked.

“A little mishap once and he hasn’t been fond of helping in the kitchen since.”

“Burned his eyebrows off,” David commented with a giggle.

“Really? I need a picture,” Jim said as David patted him on the shoulder and motioned for Jim to follow. Jim offered an apologetic smile to Amanda.

“It’s okay, Jim. Sarek will help. Won’t you?” Amanda turned and caught Sarek trying to sneak out of the room. Sarek paused then turned to face his wife.

“Of course, I will help.”

Jim laughed then followed David into the next room. “I love your house, Sir…David.” Jim looked around the living room, loving the festive decorations and the fire going in the fireplace. It was so homey and cozy. Jim noticed on thing that made it feel less festive. “But I don’t see a Christmas tree?”

“I’m old and can’t get out to get one by myself anymore. We were going to get one today but the storm’s been going off and on.”

“When’s it supposed to end?”

“Tonight, and be clear tomorrow.”

“Then we will get one tomorrow. You can’t have Christmas without a Christmas tree.”

“My thoughts exactly. Now, have a seat.” David motioned for Jim to sit and Jim did. David took a seat near Jim and fixed him with a hard look.

Jim gulped, unsure of what was about to happen. He’d never had someone’s family give him a talking too.

“So, Jim,” David began. “What’s your position on mistletoe?”

Jim creased his brows together. “I…um…what?”

“I have been trying to get Sarek under the mistletoe for roughly thirty years and nothing has come from it. I need someone to help wrangle him.”

Jim stared at the old man for a few moments before he burst out laughing.

“Why are you laughing? That damn emotionless robot owes me a smooch,” David harped with a big grin.

Jim nodded as he continued to laugh. “I’ll…I’ll help…you.”

“Amanda!” they heard Sarek fuss in the kitchen.

Amanda poked her head into the living room and eyed them. “Dad, what you are doing?”

David turned in his seat and smiled innocently at his daughter. “Oh nothing. Just making small talk with Jim.”

Amanda arched a brow then said, “Stop teasing Sarek.”

“I would never tease a Vulcan.”

“Dad,” Amanda huffed. She went back into the kitchen.

David turned back to Jim. “We’ll corner him later.”

Jim’s laughter died down and he nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”

_I love this old guy,_ Jim thought.

 

“Have you ever celebrated Hanukkah, Jim?”

“No, but I’m looking forward to being a part of your celebrating. Spock said your wife was Jewish?”

“She was,” David said a little sadly.

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you. It’s been four years now. Most days are good but I do have days were I just,” David stopped and sighed, looking away from Jim. “The other half of my heart—my soul is gone and I’m still here. Its tough.”

“I wish I knew what to say right now. I’ve never been in love like that so I can’t imagine how you’re feeling.”

David’s eyes twinkled as he snapped his gaze back to Jim. “You don’t love my favorite grandson?”

Jim gaped at the old man. “That’s…I mean…I didn’t…I…”

“Grandfather, behave,” Spock said, coming into the room.

“I’m just…”

“Teasing,” Jim chuckled. “I thought we were going to tease the Vulcans, not each other?”

“Tease the Vulcans?” Spock questioned, looking between the two humans.

“I don’t know what he is talking about,” David feigned innocence.

“Right, Grandfather,” Spock said.

“Hey, Spock,” Jim reaching out and tugged on the sleeve of Spock’s sweater.

“Yes, Jim?”

“What’s a Vulcan look like without eyebrows?”

* * *

Here's the picture of the Grayson house 

 


	5. Poor Garrett. Gary. Whoever he is

Just after sunset, Jim gathered with the Graysons around the hanukkiah. Jim stood next to Spock and watched as Amanda started the festival of lights. Amanda lit the shamash candle first.

“She will now say the first blessing,” Spock whispered to Jim.

Jim held back a shiver at Spock’s words in his ear. He managed to nod in reply.

Amanda said, “Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, asher kidshanu b’mitzvotav v’tzivanu l’hadlik ner shel Hanukkah.”

“The second blessing,” Spock said.

“Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, she’asah nisim l’avoteinu, b’yamim haheim bazman hazeh.”

“Then the shehecheyanu as it is the first night.”

“Baruch Atah Adonai Eloheinu Melech Ha'olam, shehekheyanu, v’kiyamanu vehegianu lazman hazeh.”

“And now she will light the first candle.”

Amanda picked up the shamash and lit the first candle on the left. She placed the shamash candle back in its slot then looked up to the family and Jim. She smiled. “Who’s hungry?”

“Starving ma’am,” Jim spoke.

“Amanda,” she corrected. “And I’m glad you’re hungry. Come help me in the kitchen while dad places the hanukkiah in the window.”

“My one and only job every Hanukkah,” David chuckled, picking up the hanukkiah and walking it over to a window in the front.

“Spock, why don’t you go put on that sweater I laid on the bed.”

“No.”

Amanda raised a brow as Sarek shook his head and went into the kitchen. Jim smiled seeing Spock fidget where he stood under his mother gaze.

“S'chn T'gai Spock,” Amanda said a bit sternly. “Put on the sweater.”

Spock’s gaze shifted to the floor. He nodded then turned on his heel and headed upstairs.

“My stubborn kan-bu,” Amanda sighed before taking Jim’s arm and leading him into the kitchen.

“Is it a tacky Christmas sweater or something?” Jim asked.

“Or something,” Amanda chuckled. “Now lets get all this food into the dining room.

* * *

 

The kitchen smelled wonderful as Jim helped Amanda and Sarek move dishes into the dining room.

“Are these traditional Jewish dishes?” Jim asked.

“Mostly,” Amanda replied as she sat a dish down. “You’re not a vegetarian are you?”

“No ma’am…Amanda.”

“Oh good. I won’t worry about my dad eating the brisket all by himself.”

Sarek came into the room and placed the said brisket in the middle of the table. Jim’s mouth watered.

“I am definitely not a vegetarian.”

Amanda chuckled. “Well we have the red wine braised brisket with carrots, spinach noddle kugel, challah bread, potato latkes, green beans with pecans and date syrup, and winter-vegetable salad.”

“And the donuts?”

“Yes, and the sufganiyot.” Amanda looked just beyond Jim to the doorway behind him. She grinned and clapped her hands together. “Oh honey, you look adorable.”

Jim turned around. His eyes widened slightly before he broke out into a huge grin. “Very adorable, Spock.”

Spock stood in the doorway wearing a blue, red, and yellow sweater with dreidels, stars of David, and Mazel Tov on it. “Mother, I do not…”

“Time for dinner!” Amanda called.

David entered the room and eyed Spock. He looked to his daughter. “Amanda, he looks ridiculous.”

“Nonsense. Everyone please sit.”

“It is ridiculous,” Spock muttered as he took a seat at the table. Jim chuckled and sat down next to him.

Jim nudged Spock. “I like it. Its adorkable.”

“Adorkable?”

Jim smiled. “Yep.” Jim looked from Spock to the other occupants in the room. Amanda and David were looking at him with sweet smiles while Sarek was staring at Spock’s sweater. “What?”

“Nothing,” Amanda and David said.

David sat down at the head of the table while Amanda sat next to Sarek across from Jim.  Amanda motioned for them to start grabbing what they wanted and they all dug in.

* * *

 

“Jim,” David said after several moments of every one filling their plates. “What made you decide to join us for Christmas and not go to your family’s?”

“Grandfather,” Spock hissed.

“Its okay, Spock.” Jim touched Spock’s sweater covered arm gently. He kept it there as he looked to David. “As I told Spock earlier, my mom didn’t ask me to come and I didn’t offer. We sent each other gifts. I have mine in my luggage…in Portland.” Jim chuckled about that. “My dad…well I guess you all can figure it out based on my name. My brother lives off planet with his wife and new baby so it would’ve been just mom and me and as much as we love one another, we can sometimes get on each other’s nerves.”

“The Vulcan that stole my daughter gets on my nerves yet I always welcome him here,” David said.

“Dad,” Amanda sighed as Sarek’s shoulder’s sagged. “He did not steal me.”

“If you say so.” David looked to Jim. “Maybe next year, you can bring your mother here. I’m sure we’d all like to meet her since your family now.”

Jim forced a smile as he felt Spock’s arm tense under his hand. Jim moved his hand away from Spock. “Sounds like a plan.” _Fuck, I gotta dump Gary though. But his family is so nice and Spock. Can’t date him just because of his family, Jim._ Jim nodded to the food on the table. “Amanda, this is all delicious. Thank you.”

“Oh you’re welcome. I’m glad someone outside the family likes my cooking.”

“You are an astounding cook,” Sarek spoke.

“Thank you, adun,” Amanda replied, gently touching two fingers to Sarek’s on the table.

 _Such a cute couple,_ Jim thought.

“Can you cook, Jim?” Spock asked.

“A little bit. Since I live in the dorms at the academy there isn’t much of an opportunity to cook.”

“I’m certain you’re a wonderful cook, Jim,” Amanda told him. “You can help me with breakfast in the morning if you’d like.”

“I’d love too,” Jim smiled. _Dammit this family is great._

“And how did you meet Garrett…Gary, if you don’t mind me asking?” Amanda questioned.

Jim poked at his plate of delicious food. “Um…we met on campus. Its not an interesting story to be honest. We hung out with friends then just the two of us hung out and then we were dating.”

“You’re right that isn’t interesting,” David said.

Amanda huffed at her father. “The beginnings to any relationship are always interesting in my opinion. Gary is a sweetheart from what I remember so I’m sure the two of you are quite happy.”

Jim smiled and nodded. _Nope._

“Perhaps since Gary is not here, Jim does not wish to be bothered by discussing their relationship. I am sure that Aunt Ruthie will, as you say, grill him when she is here about their relationship.” Spock spoke.

“Yeah, don’t want me to spill everything then have to do it all over again,” Jim added, thankful that Spock was saving him from discussing Gary. “Tell me about you and Sarek, Amanda. Was it love at first sight?”

“No,” Amanda said as Sarek said ‘yes’. Sarek and Amanda exchanged a look that maybe David burst out laughing.

* * *

 

Jim plopped down on the couch and rubbed his stomach. “That was delicious.” He’d helped clean up until Amanda ushered him from the room.

“Sure was,” David agreed sitting down next to him. “Those sufganiyots always hit the spot.”

“They were so good. I’m stuffed now.”

“Good now its time for a game.”

Jim raised a brow and looked to David. “Game?”

“Grayson family tradition.”

“What game?”

“Bullshit.”

“Dad, no.” Amanda called from the kitchen.

“You said we could play!”

“I said we will play holiday messages and maybe another.” Amanda came into the room and stood by the couch. “We’re not playing BS.”

“Cards against humanity?”

“I like that game,” Jim spoke. “It’s fun.”

Amanda sighed. “I’ll think about it. Holiday messages first. That is the tradition.”

“Ugh, alright,” David groaned, standing up from the couch. “I’ll get the cups and paper.”

“Thank you, dad.”

Jim sat up on the couch. “What’s holiday messages?”

“My father’s grandmother started it way back when. My mother continued it and its become a holiday tradition.”

“Well then I’ll sit out if it’s a family…”

“No, no, no,” Amanda told him. “You will play. It’s the time of the year when families love and give and share with each other. You’re a part of our family now, Jim.”

Jim smiled. “I’d love to play then. How do you play?”

“We each get some note cards and we write one compliment or something nice about everyone in the room—which is the five of us. You put the cards in each person’s cup and then we take turns taking out a compliment, reading it, and guessing who wrote it.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It is a lot harder than it seems,” Spock spoke.

Jim looked behind him to where Spock stood. Jim couldn’t help but grin again at Spock’s sweater. “I’m sure it can be tough finding something nice to say about someone.”

“The Vulcans are difficult to play with,” David said coming back into the room. “They write compliments like ‘your grammar has improved greatly in our correspondence’.”

“Dad.”

“Really? Who said that? Spock or Sarek?” Jim asked, amused.

“Your grammar did improve in the messages we exchanged while Amanda and I were courting,” Sarek spoke up. “It was a compliment.”

David rolled his eyes which made Jim chuckle. Amanda took the note cards and pencils from her father and passed out four cards to each person and a pencil. Spock took a seat next to Jim and started writing as David placed plastic cups in front of everyone. Jim looked at the Graysons and thought that it was hard to write something about each of them. He’d only known them for a few hours. A noise in front of him snapped him from his thought.

Spock had placed a folded note in his cup and went back to writing another. Jim smiled and nudged Spock.

“What did you write?”

Spock nudged him back and shook his head. “That is cheating.”

Jim snickered then got on to writing his compliments and nice things.

* * *

 

“Alright, we ready?” David asked, relaxing back in his chair. “Ladies first.”

Amanda smiled and took her filled cup. He closed her eyes and reached in. She took a folded note out and opened it. “Is the best cook.” Amanda looked to all them. “That could be any of you. How about…” Amanda looked to Jim. “Jim?”

Jim shook his head with a grin.

Amanda looked to David. “Dad?”

“Yep. I’ve said so many things about you over the years, I’m starting to run out.”

“No you’re not,” Amanda told him. She pulled another note. "You never cease to amaze me. Aw, that is my adun."

Sarek nodded. Jim thought it was cute how his cheeks tinted green.

Amanda took out another card. "You have interesting tastes in sweaters." Amanda looked to her son. "You look cute."

"If our say so."

Amanda giggled. "That leaves one left from Jim."

"Its not that good," Jim said as she took out the card. 

"You are the kindest person I've met," Amanda read. She smiled at Jim. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Amanda swatted her dad's knee. "You go next.”

David put his hand in his cup and pulled out a note. He opened it and read, “Is a troublemaker.”

Sarek and Spock nodded in agreement.

“I know the Vulcans wouldn’t use the phrase trouble maker,” David said. “So, I’m going with Jim.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, it was me. Trouble maker in a good way.”

David chuckled. “That I am." He took out another card. "You taught me everything I know."

"Darn right I did," David said, leaning over and kissing Amanda's cheek. He took out another card. "Is young at heart."

David looked to Sarek and Spock before settling on Spock. 

Spock inclined his head admitting it was him. 

Jim touched Spock's arm. "That was sweet, Spock."

"And last but not least. The chatty Vulcan." David took out the card. "Despite your pranks and teasing, you make the family moments interesting." David laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Sarek."

"You are welcome."

"Jim, why don't you go next." 

Jim dug down deep in his cup, hoping to snag the card from Spock since he was the first to put one in. Jim took the one he hoped it was out and opened it. “Is a worthy opponent at chess.”

David and Amanda laughed as Jim looked to Spock and grinned. “Really?”

Spock stared back to Jim, his brown eyes softening. “It is a compliment.”

Jim laughed. “Thank you, Spock.” Jim took out another card. "Has beautiful blue eyes." Jim looked to Amanda. 

"It was me," she admitted. 

Jim ducked his head and took out another. "Brings something special to the family." Jim looked to David. 

"Wasn't me," he said. 

Jim furrowed his brows together and looked to Sarek. 

"It is true," Sarek said. 

"Thank you." Jim took out the last card from David and read it. "My new partner in crime."

Jim and Amanda laughed as Spock and Sarek shook their heads. 

“Spock, your turn," Jim said, nudging the Vulcan next to him. 

Spock took out a folded note. “Is a valuable member of Starfleet and still our kan-bu.” Spock frowned slightly as he looked to his mother. Amanda giggled and shook her head.

“Wasn’t me.”

Spock arched a brow and eyed his father.

Sarek ducked his head. 

"Thank you, sa-mekh."

Sarek nodded. 

Spock took out another card. "The best ship builder helper. Thank you, Grandfather."

"You're welcome."

Spock read another card. "Has the cutest tooshie." Spock narrowed his eyes and stared at his mother as Jim cracked up beside him. 

Spock crumpled the note as his mother grinned at him. He took out the last note. "Is kind of amazing." Spock arched his brow and looked to Jim. 

Jim shrugged. "Told you I'm not good with this game."

"Thank you, Jim."

"You're welcome."

"And now Sarek," David announced. 

Sarek took out all the notes from the cup and placed them in his lap. He opened one and read, "Is a wonderful father. Amanda wrote that." 

"He cheats because he knows our handwriting," David snorted. 

Sarek ignored him and read another. "You taught me everything I know about computers. Spock."

"Indeed," Spock agreed. 

Sarek read another. "Adores his wife." Sarek glanced to Jim who smiled back. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"You don't adore Spock?" Amanda teased. 

Sarek glanced to her as well before reading the last card from David. "I'll get you under the mistletoe." 

Jim started laughing as Sarek put all the notes back in the cup made an illogical grumpy face. Spock mentally chuckled as well as Amanda gently scolded her father to behave.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jim laid in the bed Amanda offered him and stared at the ceiling. He adored this family and couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Gary was a member. He internally sighed. Maybe Gary is just stressed and will be different around his family. Stop making excuses, Jim chided himself. He turned on his side and look over the end of the bed.

“This is fun,” Jim said to Spock.

Spock opened his eyes and stared up at him. Amanda had thought the two of them sharing a trundle bed for the night would be best. Jim had the top part while Spock was on the pull out part.

“Fun indeed,” Spock agreed blankly.

“What’s kan-bu mean?”

“It is time for bed.”

“It doesn’t mean that.”

“Goodnight.” Spock closed his eyes.

Jim reached over the side and booped Spock’s nose. “C’mon tell me or I’ll ask for mommy.”

Spock opened his eyes. “Baby.”

“Baby?”

“Yes. Kan-bu is Vulcan for baby.”

Jim smiled. “That’s sweet that your mom still calls you kan-bu.”

“I am not an infant.”

“You’ll always be your mom’s kan-bu,” Jim countered.

Spock let out an illogical sigh. “Perhaps.”

Jim crossed his arms under the pillow he had and continued looking down at Spock. “How did your grandparents meet?”

“8:42.”

“8:42?”

“The moment he first saw her. It was the first day of their senior year. She was brand new to the school and was rushing past him in the hallway at school to get to class before the tardy bell rang. He said the school clock above him stopped exactly at 8:42. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen and that his life would never be the same after that moment.”

Jim smiled. “That’s so romantic. Did she like him back as well?”

Spock shook his head. “She said she did not recall seeing him then.”

Jim laughed.

“He asked her to the winter formal a week later even though it was September and the dance was not until December.”

“How cute.”

“She said yes and they have been together ever…” Spock paused then sadly continued. “…until she passed four years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What is is. Grandfather misses her. We all miss her, but life continues.”

“Yeah it does.” Jim turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling again. “Hey, Spock?”

“Yes, Jim?”

“Want to make cookies?”

“It is eleven thirty-seven.”

“Thank you for the time, kan-bu. I sometimes have trouble sleeping in new places. I’m not all that tired at the moment so do you want to go make cookies with me?”

“I would like to.”

Jim sat up and climbed out of, almost stepping on Spock as he did. “Let’s go.”

Spock followed after Jim. Downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat on a stool at the island and watched Jim quietly pull through cabinets and drawers.

“Oh a recipe book!” Jim pulled out a small book with hand written recipes from a drawer and started flipping through. “Sugar cookies.” Jim looked to Spock. “Sugar cookies and icing?” Jim held up some cookie cutters he found. “Christmas cookies?”

“Sounds like a plan, Jim.”

Jim grinned then started delegating what needed to be done.

* * *

 

Sarek woke up to a noise downstairs. He furrowed his brows together then sat up. He glanced to Amanda next to him and saw she was sound asleep. He got out of bed then carefully made his way downstairs.

The noise got a little louder and he heard the sound of Jim’s laughter float out of the kitchen. Sarek approached and stood in the doorway, staring into the kitchen.

Flour was everywhere as Jim and Spock’s backs were to him. Large bowls, a mixing, and various food items were scattered about on the kitchen island. The room smelled of sugar cookies.

“You’re making a mess of the icing,” Jim laughed and nudged his hip into Spock’s.

“You said triple iced cookies. This is what they look like with extra icing that they do not need.”

Sarek arched a brow.

“They need lots of icing, Spock.” Jim turned slightly and smeared red icing on Spock’s cheek. “And so do you.”

“Negative,” Spock said, grabbing Jim around his waist with one arm and touching a green icing covered spoon to Jim’s cheek.

Jim laughed loudly and squirmed away.

Sarek cleared his throat.

Jim and Spock froze. Spock moved his arm from around Jim. They slowly turned and saw Sarek standing there.

“Father.”

“Mr. Sarek.”

“It is past midnight,” Sarek said.

“We couldn’t sleep so we thought everyone would like cookies in the morning,” Jim told him.

“I see. As the rest of us are sleeping, please keep the noises down.”

“We will,” Spock told him.

Jim nodded.

Sarek stared at them for a few more moments before turning and heading back upstairs. He got back under the covers next to his wife. Amanda turned over and sleepily asked, “Where’d you go?”

“Spock and Jim are making cookies down stairs.”

“That’s lovely.” Amanda yawned. “They’re a cute couple.”

“Indeed.”

Amanda snuggled against Sarek. “Poor Garrett. Gary. Whoever he is.”

Sarek nodded. “Indeed.”

* * *

 

After all three dozen cookies were iced, Jim and Spock grabbed a couple and headed to David’s study. Jim’s eyes widened as he took in all the model planes hanging from the ceilding of the study, the ships and trains on displays on several shelves in the breathtaking room.

“My grandfather’s man cave as my grandmother would call it,” Spock said between munches of his cookie. “He and I would spend hours in here making the models and discussing their real-life specs and histories.” Spock pointed to a small ship on a lower shelf. “This was the first gift my grandmother ever gave him. For their one month anniversary.”

Jim looked it over. It looked like a simple child’s model.

“She could not afford anything extravagant but he loved it anyway.” Spock carefully picked it up and showed Jim the back of the wooden ship. _Hannah_ was written on the back as the name of the ship.

Jim smiled softly. “I wish I could’ve met her now.”

“Indeed. I believe she would adore you as the rest of us do.” Spock placed the ship back then realized what he’d said. “I…I mean…”

“I got what you mean, Spock. It’s okay.”

Spock nodded then moved to another spot in the room. He ducked down and pulled out something from a cabinet before standing and facing Jim. “If you are not still tired, would you care to play a game of chess?”

 “I would love to kick your ass at chess, Spock.”

Spock cocked his head to the side and smirked. “Negative. I will kick your posterior.”

Jim laughed and moved away from the doorway. He motioned with his hand for Spock to lead the way. “We’ll see, kan-bu.”

* * *

Spock's sweater :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my hardest to finish this in time for Christmas


	6. Under the Mistletoe

Amanda left her room the next morning and poked her head into Jim and Spock’s room but found it empty. She shrugged then continued on, down the stairs and into the living room. She paused at what she found. Amanda put a hand to her cheek and smiled.

Jim and Spock were sound asleep on the couch, cuddled snuggly together. Amanda tiptoed over and grabbed a light blanket from the end of the couch and gently placed it over them. She saw the coffee table was scattered with chess pieces and old photo albums.

They must’ve had a nice night, Amanda thought as she quietly left the room and entered the kitchen, hoping to give the cute, no quite a couple, couple a few more minutes of sleep. She huffed lightly at the nearly clean kitchen, finding pans of decorated sugar cookies scattered about. She shook her head but thought it was nice that they had made them.

* * *

 

Spock slowly woke up, nestled against something warm in arms. His eyes flickered open to reveal blonde hair in front of him.

_Jim._

Spock scooted against the back couch more, putting a little bit of space between them as he could with one of his arms stuck underneath Jim. He removed his other arm from around Jim and sighed. He’d had the best night sleep in a long time with Jim. His cousin’s intended.

_This was wrong,_ Spock thought but he wanted to wrap his arms back around Jim and lay with him forever. Spock shook his head. _No he is Garrett’s. Gary’s. He is not mine._

They had had a pleasant night, baking cookies, playing chess, and looking over old photographs. Spock had pointed out the ones of his cousin for Jim but the blonde was more interested in Spock’s younger pictures. Spock was illogically pleased and enjoyed discussing the photographs. They must’ve fallen asleep after the third game. Spock could not recall when exactly though. They’d both been trying to keep their eyes open by that point.

Spock tapped at Jim’s shoulder, needing the blonde to wake so they could both get up from the couch and Spock could have his other arm back. Jim mumbled something nonsensical in his slumber and snuggled against the arm he was using for a pillow. He stayed asleep.

Spock tapped him again. “Jim.”

“What?” Jim snapped, his eyes still closed. “Five more minutes.” Jim’s hand came up to Spock’s bare wrist and gently wrapped his fingers around it.

Spock closed his eyes and shivered at the contact. He was shielding but Jim’s mind reached out to his. He picked up Jim’s surface emotions—contentedness, sleepiness, so much warmth.

“Las'hark,” Spock said softly. He opened his eyes. Jim was with his cousin. He tapped Jim again. “Jim, it is time to wake up.”

“No,” Jim groaned. His bright blue eyes slowly fluttered open. Spock watched Jim stared at where they were touching then slowly turned over to look at Spock. Spock watched Jim’s eyes soften then flicker with realization. Jim snapped up on the couch and moved away from Spock.

“Morning,” Jim said, looking around the room.

“Good morning,” Spock replied, moving his feet so he was seated on the couch now.

“Must’ve…must’ve fallen asleep playing chess.” Jim nodded to the pieces on the table. “I…I can sometimes cuddle the nearest thing. A pillow…a person…so um…sorry.”

“It is of no consequence.” _It was quite pleasant. I like cuddling. With you._

Amanda poked her heard out of the kitchen. “Morning! Glad to see both of you are finally awake.”

Spock didn’t miss the pink tint to Jim’s cheeks as the blonde nodded.

“Why don’t you both clean up this little mess then get dressed. Breakfast will be ready by then.”

“I was going to help,” Jim said, standing up from the couch and folding the blanket.

“Its alright. You can help with lunch and dinner tonight when the whole family arrives.”

Jim placed the folded blanket on the couch. “That’s a deal.”

Amanda smiled before disappearing back into the kitchen. Spock stood up from the couch and stopped Jim from picking up the chess pieces. “I have this, Jim. You may go get dressed.”

“And take a nice hot shower,” Jim added. “You sure you have this? I did help make the mess.”

“I do. You may use the adjoining shower in the room. I will use the shower in the hall.”

“I don’t want to impo…”

Spock arched a brow and Jim went silent. The blonde gave him a small but beautiful smile then nodded.

“Thanks, Spock.” Jim placed the pieces he had in his hands on the table then left the room to go upstairs.

Spock watched him walk away before slinking back down on the couch. He let out a sigh before picking up all the pieces and putting everything back where he was supposed to go.

He went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door, needing his clothes. He didn’t hear any noise so he slowly opened the door. Jim was not in the room but Spock heard the shower on in the next. Spock looked to the bathroom door which was cracked open a sliver. Steam from the shower filtered out and Spock gulped. 

“No no no,” Spock told himself as he gathered his clothes and toiletries then left the room.

* * *

 

Amanda rushed upstairs as Sarek was coming down. Sarek eyed his wife.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I have pancakes on the gribble and I need to hurry and give Spock his Christmas sweater.” Amanda ran into her and Sarek’s room.

“Adun-a, he is not fond of those sweaters.”

“Nonsense, my kan-bu loves them.” Amanda came back out of the bedroom and went into Spock and Jim’s room. She placed the sweater on Spock’s bed. “Spock, your sweater is on the bed. Wear it!”

Amanda then left the room, shutting the door behind her before ushering Sarek down the stairs to finish breakfast.

* * *

 

“...Wear it!”

Jim poked his head out of the shower. He’d heard what sounded like Amanda yelling to ‘wear it’. “What?” Jim called back. After a few moments of no response Jim shrugged and went back to his shower.

Jim stood under the hot water and shivered. He’d slept really well—with Spock. Spock was a comfy cuddling partner. Smelled good. And was his boyfriend’s cousin.

Jim shook his head. He knew he and Gary were heading to splitsville but he didn’t think dating his cousin would be good. The family would probably think of him as a tramp. _Been called a lot worse,_ Jim thought. But Spock had been his first crush in a long time. The Vulcan was sweet, they got along and could talk about anything and everything it seemed. Jim figured there would be moments they bickered about something or another. Jim was not perfect and even got on Bones’ nerves. Spock was Vulcan…all logical. And cute.

_No, Jim,_ he told himself. _Spock is off limits. Gary’s cousin. Just get through the holidays here without fucking up._

Jim turned off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist after drying himself off and went back into the bedroom. He grabbed the bag of clothes he’d bought and sat it on the bed.

“What’s this?” he asked, seeing an ugly Christmas sweater sitting on the bed. Jim smiled and picked it up. It wasn’t as ugly as they can be and had a more vintage feel to it. Jim figured that’s what Amanda was yelling at him about. “Okay, I’ll wear it.”

He dropped the towel and started getting dressed. He then pulled his comm out of his bag the new charger he’d bought the night before. _Should’ve charged this last night,_ Jim thought as he plugged it in then left the room.

* * *

 

Spock smoothed down his deep green sweater as he made his way into the kitchen. He nodded to his father sitting at the breakfast nook with his tea.

“Oh, Spock!”

Spock blinked and looked to his mother, unsure why he was in trouble so early.

“Why aren’t you wearing your sweater?”

Spock looked down at himself before looking back to his mother. “I am wearing my sweater.”

“Not that one, the Christmas one. I laid it on your bed.”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “I did not see any sweaters on my bed.”

“You were in the shower when I…” Amanda trailed off, looking past Spock.

Turning, Spock immediately saw what his mother was looking at. Jim. Jim in his Christmas sweater. Spock kept back a possessive growl.

“Thanks for the sweater Amanda,” Jim said, strolling into the kitchen with a big smile. “Its soft. Did you make it?”

“I didn’t. It looks good on you.”

Spock’s heart beat faster as Jim’s smile brightened. Spock turned away and went to the tea pot as Amanda motioned for Jim to come over and help her with the pancakes, fruit, and bacon. Spock kept his gaze down as he took his tea and sat next to his father.

“Good morning,” Spock greeted.

“Good morning,” Sarek replied. “Sleep well?”

Spock felt his cheeks grow warm. He nodded.

“You and Jim made the cutest cookies,” Amanda said.

Spock looked to his mother. “It was Jim’s idea. He found the recipes for the cookies and icing.”

“Spock helped though,” Jim said. “And no eyebrows were burnt off.”

Amanda and Jim shared a chuckle as Spock ducked his head.

“What’s with the laughing? Did I miss something?” David asked, coming into the room. David paused and gazed at Jim. “Why are you wearing Spock’s sweater?”

Spock watched as Jim looked down at himself then looked to Amanda. “Is this Spock’s?”

“Well…yes. I thought he was in the shower in your room but it was you.”

“Oh. I can just take it off. I don’t…”

“No!”

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Spock.

Spock’s cheeks felt warmer. “I mean…no, you don’t have to take it off. You are already wearing it and it would be illogical to change. Please keep it on.”

“Jim it looks lovely on you. No need to change,” Amanda added.

Jim’s gaze on Spock lingered for a few moments before finally looking away and smiling. “I’ll keep it on then. Thanks.”

David walked over to the island and snagged a piece of bacon from a plate. “Besides, it looks better on you anyway, Jim. Spock was never a festive one when wearing it.”

“The Vulcans are holiday humbugs, aren’t they?” Jim teased.

“They are,” David chuckled.

Amanda shooed her dad to the table then, with Jim’s help, broke over their breakfast. “Once we’re done we can head into town to get a Christmas tree. The storm let up and its nice and clear outside.”

“Putting up a tree the night before Christmas Eve?” David shook his head. “I’ve lost my touch.”

Amanda reached out to her father and gently touched his hand. “I know if you could have, you would’ve had a tree up the day after Thanksgiving.”

“That’s the best time to do,” Jim said.

David nodded to the blonde. “I like you, Jim. You know what’s what about Christmas.”

Jim grinned. "I like you too, grandpa."

* * *

 

A few hours later, the family minus Sarek headed into town to find the perfect tree. Jim sat in the back of the car with David and talked about Starfleet and ships while Spock drove.

When they pulled into the tree lot which was covered in snow. David was first out of the car and bounding for the trees.

“Dad, you need your hat!” Amanda called before rushing after him. “And don’t run, you’ll fall!

“The snow is soft!” David retorted.

Jim chuckled at the sight. He turned to Spock, thinking the Vulcan was cute all bundled in his winter gear. “Your grandpa is something.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

They walked together after Amanda and David, finding them arguing over what size tree to get. David then told Jim and Spock to go look on the other side of the lot for a seven-foot tree, extra green, with room for a lot of ornaments.

Jim nodded then led Spock through rows and rows of trees, searching for the one David would want.

“How about this one?” Jim said after a while, pointing to a big evergreen.

“This one is six point ten inches.”

Jim laughed. “Okay, so not this one then.”

Spock walked on from the tree to another nearby tree. Spock looked it over. It was slightly over seven feet at seven point two inches in height. He quickly thought of the height in the living room where the tree would go. “I believe this one...” Something soft hit Spock square in the back. He looked over his shoulder and saw a bit of white snow on his back.

Jim was snickering nearby. Spock looked to him and raised a brow.

“Snowball, Spock.”

“I see.” Spock knelt down and collected some snow into a ball.

Jim took a few steps back before quickly ducking down and grabbing snow himself. Spock stood and threw his snowball, hitting Jim on the shoulder and knocking him off balance and into the snow. Jim laughed and threw his back at Spock, missing the Vulcan completely. He gathered more snow and stood up, throwing again. Spock ducked behind the tree and grabbed up snow. He looked around the tree and saw Jim was nowhere to be seen.

“Jim?”

A swooshing sound came from Spock’s left side. He turned and got hit in the chest by a snowball. He heard Jim’s sweet laughter and took off towards it. Jim poked his head around a tree, saw Spock, then took off running.

“No,” Jim laughed as he struggled to run in the foot of snow.

Spock threw his snow ball as he ran after Jim. It missed Jim by a hair.

“You won’t catch me!” Jim called as Spock grew closer. Spock reached out and grabbed the back of Jim’s coat and pulled him back. Jim turned towards him, causing them both to lose balance and tumble back into the snow.

“Umf,” Jim groaned as he landed on top of Spock in the snow. Their faces where inches from one another as they caught their breath and bearings from falling.

Jim’s eyes fluttered as he stared into Spock’s big brown ones. “Hi.”

“Hello,” Spock replied softly.

Jim fists balled in Spock’s jacket as he licked his lips. Brown eyes darted down and watched the tongue before looking back into the bright blue eyes. Jim found himself leaning forward, wanting to close the distance between their lips.

“Jim! Spock! We found a tree!” David called from nearby.

Jim snapped back to reality and moved his head away. He rolled off Spock and stood up as David and Amanda rounded a corner.

“Spock, why are you on the ground?” Amanda asked.

“I…um…” Spock tried thinking of an excuse but a logical one would not present itself.

“He’s making a snow angel,” Jim spoke. “He’s not very good at it.”

David and Amanda eyed them before chuckled.

“No he’s not,” Amanda agreed. “Spock get out of the snow. We found a tree and need you strapping young men to carry it to the car.”

“Of course, Mother,” Spock said, standing up and brushing off his coat and pants.

* * *

 

Jim and Spock carried the large tree into the house and with Sarek’s help, got it into the tree stand. The Vulcans held it straight and still as Jim screwed it into the stand. Once it was secure, Jim stood back. Spock and Sarek let go and stood back as well.

“Oh it looks so lovely,” Amanda clapped.

“It does,” David agreed. “Now time to decorate.”

“No, lunch first,” Amanda told them. "Jim, you can help me."

"I'd love too."  _Any chance to stay away from Spock right now is good._

* * *

 

Jim tried his hardest to avoid looking at Spock as they decorated the large tree after lunch. He was a little mad at himself for wanting to kiss the Vulcan. He was with Gary and not a cheater despite many rumors over the years.

_Once you break up you can kiss Spock,_ his subconscious told him.

_Stop it,_ Jim scolded himself before placing some ornaments on the tree.

“Jim, can you help me in the kitchen for a moment?” David asked.

“Sure.” Jim followed the older man into the next room. “What do you need help with?”

David pointed behind Jim to the mistletoe hanging above the door way. “I’m going to go around the other side. Call Sarek in here and we’ll trap him.”

Jim laughed. “You are determined to kiss him aren’t you?”

“Yes, just to mess with him. I’m going now so call him in and make sure he stands in that doorway.”

Jim nodded and watched the old man leave before calling for Sarek. Jim smiled at the Vulcan as he stood in the doorway and stared at him. “Yes?”

“I um…wanted to thank you for helping with the tree.”

Sarek arched a brow. “You are welcome.”

Jim saw David behind Sarek. “You should look behind you, Sir.”

Sarek’s other brow went up as he slowly turned. David stood there with a big grin.

“Pucker up, Sarek dear,” David said.

“Amanda!” Sarek called loudly.

“Sarek just give him a kiss and he’ll leave you alone!” Amanda called back.

Jim tried to keep from laughing as Sarek gave his father-in-law a kiss on the cheek then bolted from the room. “Wait, you call that a kiss!” David snickered before following after Sarek.

Jim shook his head. This family was a little odd but he loved them. He headed back to the kitchen only to run into Spock coming into the kitchen. Jim said ‘oops’ and stepped back.

“My apologies,” Spock told him. “Mother wishes for some eggnog.”

“Right.” Jim went to step to one side but Spock went with him. Jim huffed out a light laugh then tried stepping to the other side only for Spock to do the same.

Spock almost smiled as Jim blushed. The Vulcan gently grabbed his forearms and spun them around so Jim was outside the kitchen.

“That works,” Jim laughed.

Spock kept his hands on Jim, rubbing his thumbs lightly against the fabric of his—Jim’s sweater. “Indeed.”

Jim glanced up to the mistletoe above them. Spock followed his line of sight. Their eyes met again. Jim licked his lips and tried not to blush more as Spock’s eyes darted down to his lips.

“We don’t have to kiss,” Jim said softly.

“We do not,” Spock agreed. “Gary would not approve.”

“Nah, he wouldn’t.” Jim licked his lips again.

Neither recalled he moved first but soon one of Spock’s hands were cradling the back of Jim’s head as Jim pulled Spock closer. Their lips met and both melted against each other, taking more than just a simple peck on the lips under the mistletoe.

Almost as soon as they began kissing did they suddenly break apart at hearing Amanda shout: “The family is here!”

Jim took several steps back from Spock and caught his breath as the Vulcan’s hands dropped to his side. Jim licked his now kiss swollen lips again.

“That…we shouldn’t have done that,” Jim said.

Spock slowly nodded. Both thought it felt so right though.

“Jim! Spock! Everyone is here! I see Garrett coming up the walkway.”

Jim turned from Spock and headed towards the front door.

* * *

The Sweater Jim is wearing


	7. The Mitchells

Jim put on a smile as he stood in the foyer and waited for Gary. Amanda and David were just outside on the porch door greeting everyone as they came in. Jim was introduced to Jimmy and his wife and their two little ones—the youngest being a month old, Lester, and then their parents Doris and Seth. Jim thought they all were lovely people, a little loud, but lovely. Next an older man came in followed by an older woman who resembled Amanda. They greeted Sarek as they took off their big coats and scarves. Sarek took the items and placed them on the coat rack nearby.

The woman turned and notice Jim. “Oh hello. I’m Ruth Mitchell.”

Jim couldn’t see any of Gary in her features as he shook her hand. “Its nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Mitchell. I’m Jim Kirk.”

“Its nice to meet you Jim Kirk,” Ruthie smiled. “But please call me Ruthie.”

“Okay, Ruthie. Gary has told me a lot about you and your husband.”

“Gary?” the older man, who Jim presumed was Bobby Mitchell, questioned.

“Yes, my…” Jim stopped when he heard Amanda say loudly: “Garrett, come inside.”

Jim tensed slightly in trepidation. He saw Spock appear out of the corner of his eye. Amanda came inside, dragging a young man behind her. Jim looked past the man to outside, but no one appeared to be Gary.

“Jim, he’s here,” Amanda said. Jim looked to her then back outside.

“Where?”

Amanda blinked then nudged the young man she was holding towards Jim. “Jim, don’t be silly. Garrett, your boyfriend’s here.”

Jim and Garrett stared at one another. He was tallish, brown hair, and definitely had blue-green eyes.

“My boyfriend?” Garrett finally said. “Aunt Amanda, I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“Are you Gary Mitchell?” Jim found the words to say.

“Garrett,” he enunciated. “Garrett Mitchell.”

Jim’s eyes widened as realization dawned on Amanda, David, Sarek, and Spock. “Oh god. Oh my god.” Jim put his hands to his head and slowly backed away. “I’ve…I’ve made a big mistake.”

“This is not your boyfriend?” Spock asked.

Jim shook his head and looked to Amanda and David. “I’m so sorry. I’m at the wrong house. I’ve…”

“Jim, its okay. Just a little misunderstanding. Gary Mitchell. Garrett Mitchell. Shit happens,” David tried calming Jim down.

Jim shook his head more and backed away more. He could see Spock eyeing him with uncertainty. “No, I…oh what have I done. I can’t stay here.”

“You are welcome to stay,” Sarek spoke.

“Yes, Jim, you fit right in,” Amanda agreed. “You don’t have…”

Jim turned and took off up the stairs.

“You all thought I was dating him?” Garrett asked, pointing after Jim.

“And what is wrong with thinking that?” Spock nearly growled at his cousin as the rest of the family quietly came into the house.

“Nothing, I just…I’m a little glad ya’ll thought I could date someone so…cute.”

“Garrett,” Ruthie fussed. She tugged at her son and pulled him away.

“Amanda, an explanation would be nice,” Aunt Doris asked.

Amanda looked away from the stairs sadly and smiled at her sisters and family. “Let’s go into the living room and settle down first while Jim figures stuff out.”

Spock went to follow Jim upstairs but David grabbed his arm. Spock looked to his grandfather. David shook his head.

“Best leave Jim alone right now, Spock.”

Spock stared longingly up the stairs, wanting to be up there comforting Jim. He slowly turned away and followed his grandfather into the now crowded living room to greet his family.

* * *

 

Jim sat down on the bed and hung his head. How could he have been so foolish. Gary Mitchell. Garrett Mitchell. He was so embarrassed. Jim reached across the bed and grabbed his communicator from the charger and turned it on.

It immediately started chiming with all the messages and missed calls he had. He saw that most were from Bones asking how he was and to ‘dammit, Jim call me!’. There were a few from Gary asking where he was and some voicemails. Jim ignored them in favor of calling Gary.

“Jim?” Gary answered.

“Hey, yeah its me.”

“Where are you? I got in this morning and mom said you weren’t at the shuttle station.”

“I was. I think my shuttle came in a little late. Its actually a little funny where I’m at. Do you know Professor Spock?”

“Lieutenant Commander Spock? Yeah, I know him. He’s supposed to be Captain Pike’s first officer when the Enterprise takes voyage. What about him?”

“Well I sat next to him on the shuttle up here and he has a cousin named Garrett Mitchell.”

“So?”

“So…when I couldn’t find your mom at the shuttle station, we got to talking and we both thought…you were his cousin.”

“What?”

“I’m at Spock’s family’s house and his cousin Garrett showed up and its definitely not you.”

“Well obviously! Jeez, Jim why the hell didn’t you call me before screwing up like this.”

Jim glared at the wall before him. “I did call.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“I used Spock’s communicator to call you since mine was dead. I left a message.”

“I don’t take calls from strange numbers, Jim. You know that.”

 _No I fucking didn’t._ “Look, Gary, I’m at the wrong house. I’m embarrassed. Come and get me.”

“You’re embarrassed,” Gary scoffed. “I have to tell my parents what happened. Just text me the address and I’ll be there soon.”

“Fine.” Jim disconnected. He should’ve just called Bones then got the hell out of here. He was really looking forward to dumping Gary now. Jim plopped back on the bed.

 _At least you don’t have to feel bad about kissing Spock. He’s not Gary’s cousin._ _Spock is a great kisser._

Jim rolled his eyes at himself.

* * *

 

Spock cringed at one of his little cousins shrieked about the tree. He kept telling himself it was his family and he needed to be friendly. His cousin Lester clapped him on the shoulder and said it was good to see him again and Spock nodded, returning the sentiment.

Lester walked away to talk with Uncle Bobby. Spock looked from his family and eyed his grandfather’s study. After being in Starfleet he grown accustomed to all illogical mannerisms of humans and other species, but he still became overwhelmed at times.

Spock closed his eyes and calmed his mind. His family was here and Jim was leaving. He did not want the blonde to leave especially now that he was not dating Spock’s cousin.

 _You can date him now,_ a primal part of Spock said. _He is not happy with Gary. You can make him happy._

“Spock, dear, are you okay?”

Spock opened his eyes and found his mother standing before him. “I am well.”

“I know this is a lot to process.” Amanda placed a hand on his cheek. Spock relished in feeling his mother’s love and peacefulness. “Why don’t you go upstairs and speak to him. I’m sure…” she trailed off as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. She moved her hand away as Spock stood up.

Jim appeared at the bottom of the steps, wearing his big coat and holding the bags with his newly bought clothes in them.

“Jim, where are you going?” Amanda asked, walking over to him.

 _Do not leave,_ Spock thought.

“I called Gary and explained what had happened. He’s on his way over to pick me up.” Jim told them. “He should be here soon. I was going to wait outside.”

“Nonsense, its 30 degrees outside,” David said. “Stay in here with us for a while. I’m sure everyone would love to chat with you.”

The family all nodded and smiled at Jim.

“Are you my new cousin?” Natalie’s oldest child asked.

Jim smiled and shook his head. “I’m just going to wait outside. Thank you all for your hospitality. I’ve had a great time with you all. Garrett, it was nice to meet you. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding.” Jim turned then headed out the door.

Amanda watched Jim leave then looked to her son. “Do something.”

“I will try,” Spock told her.

* * *

 

Jim wrapped his arms around him as he sat on the bench on the porch. It was cold and the sun was starting to set.

“So embarrassed,” he fussed at himself.

“Do not be.”

Jim’s head snapped to the side. He offered Spock a small smile as the Vulcan closed the front door holding two steaming mugs in his hands.

“Its hard not to be embarrassed. Should’ve known I was at the wrong house.”

“It was my fault,” Spock told him. He handed Jim a mug. “Hot apple cider.”

“Thanks.” Jim took a sip of the mug. “This is really good.”

“Grandmother’s secret recipe that only grandfather knows.”

“Gary will be here in a few moments.”

Spock nodded. “I am certain he was worried.”

Jim shrugged. “I guess. I’m really sorry about all of this.”

“Again, it was my fault. I was the one who assumed Gary Mitchell was my cousin.”

“We were both wrong.” Jim looked down at the mug in his hands.

“The whole family is sorry you will not be spending Christmas with us,” Spock spoke softly. “Especially me.”

Jim’s gaze rose to meet Spock’s. “I’m sorry too. Its been a great twenty-four hours.”

“Indeed. Perhaps you could sta…” _Beep Beep_ Spock internally growled as a sleek, sporty hovercar pulled up in front of the house.

Jim stood up and sat his mug down on the bench. “Gary is here.”

“I see.”

 _I don’t want to leave,_ Jim thought as he grabbed up his bags. Gary exited the car, eyed the house, then walked through the snow to the front steps.

“You should really get the walkway shoveled,” was the first thing Gary said.

Spock arched a brow as he stood up and followed Jim to the steps.

“Nice to see you too, Gary,” Jim said.

Gary walked up the steps and smiled at Jim he then looked to Spock. He went to attention and saluted him. “Lt. Commander, Sir.”

“There is no need for formalities, Mr. Mitchell,” Spock told him. Gary nodded then finally turned to Jim. “Hey sweetie.”

Jim tried not to cringe as Gary wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against his. Jim gave him a quick kiss back before pulling away as the front door opened. Amanda, David, and Sarek stepped outside.

Gary smiled at them. “You must be the other Mitchell family. I’m sorry Jim came here by mistake. Thanks for putting up with him.”

“Oh it’s alright,” Amanda said, her tone a little off. “Jim was a delight to have here.”

“That’s good, that’s good.” Gary dug into his pocket. “Let me at least pay you for any trouble…”

“No, that’s not needed,” David told him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. We do not require compensation. It is the holidays,” Sarek spoke.

Gary took his hands out of his pockets. “Okay then. Ready to go Jim.”

Jim nodded. “I am.”

“Where is your bag?”

Jim grabbed up the plastic bags. “My luggage was rerouted. I don’t know where it is.”

Gary stared at the bags weirdly before taking them from Jim. “We’ll buy you new ones. We should get going now.”

Jim nodded. Gary headed down the steps and back to the car as Jim turned to Spock and his family. Jim smiled. “Thank you for having me. Its been really great.” Jim sniffled and tried not to cry. “I…I um…”

“Try and come visit us before you head back to San Francisco,” Amanda said, hugging Jim tightly.

Jim hugged her back. “I’d like that.”

“Yes, Jim, you’re welcome here any time,” David told him.

Jim hugged David next then held his fist out to Sarek. Sarek raised a brow but bumped Jim’s fist anyway. Jim turned to Spock last. “Don’t get to overwhelmed with the family.”

“I shall try not to,” Spock replied.

Jim gave Spock a quick hug, knowing if he lingered than he wouldn’t leave at all. He sniffled again then quickly rushed down the stairs and to Gary’s car.

* * *

 

Jim eyed the house that Gary pulled up to several minutes later. It wasn’t a nice older Victorian like the Graysons. Instead it was newer, more modern and definitely not as festive. Jim grabbed his bags from the car and walked with Gary into the house.

“Mom! Dad! We’re back!” Gary called as he shrugged off his coat. A woman in a black dressed appeared and before Jim could greet her, Gary threw his coat at her and told her to take Jim’s bags up to his room.

 _Great, they have a household staff,_ Jim thought as he smiled at the woman and handed over his coat and bags. He was about to thank her but Gary grabbed his arm and led him through the mini mansion that was not warm and cozy like the Graysons. Jim didn’t spot a single Christmas or holiday decoration as Gary led him into a formal sitting room.

“That sweater you’re wearing is atrocious by the way,” Gary commented. Jim glanced down to himself, realizing he was still wearing Spock’s sweater.

“Its Christmas-y and I like it,” Jim replied.

“Right, okay.”

An older woman that did resemble Gary and an older man, appeared before them. Jim put on a smile.

“You must be Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell,” Jim said. “Its nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you as well,” Mrs. Mitchell said. “Call me Samira, please.”

“And I’m Richard,” Gary’s dad spoke, holding his hand out to Jim. Jim shook it and kept his smile even as Richard gave him a once over which irked Jim. Jim pulled his hand away as a young lady appeared.

“Jim, this is my younger sister Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn, this is Jim.”

“Nice to meet you, Kaitlyn.”

Kaitlyn gave him a once over as well before grinning at him. “Aren’t you a hotty?”

“Kait, stop,” Samira chuckled. “Are you ready for dinner, Jim? The caterers just set everything up.”

“Um, yeah, I’m ready to eat.” _This place is weird._

* * *

 

Jim poked at his catered dinner of salmon and other items that were too fancy for him to pronounce or even like. He preferred more traditional home-cooking and the Mitchell’s obviously didn’t.

“You should’ve seen what the house looked like that Jim was staying at,” Gary commented.

“Really? What part of town were you in?” Richard asked.

“That older part. The house was yellow with so many tacky lights and wreaths.”

“Those old houses are so ugly,” Kailtyn spoke. “Did it even have a replicator, Jim?”

“No, a nice older stove and other kitchen appliances,” Jim commented.

“How barbaric?” Samira scoffed.

“Actually it was quite nice,” Jim snapped. “Cozy and warm.”

Gary squeezed his leg under the table. “Jim’s been through a lot. He’s a bit sensitive about somethings.”

 _Yep, no doudt about it,_ Jim thought. _We are so over._

"Will you be putting up any Christmas decorations?" Jim asked, trying to make conversation. 

The family laughed which confused Jim. 

"Christmas is a silly holiday," Richard said. "A time of year to give gifts and so on. Its pointless."

"Also no reason to put live trees in your home and have the place smell," Samira added. 

"You can buy fake trees that come with lights," Jim offered. "And Christmas if more about family and friends. Spending time with your loved ones and..."

"We are spending time with our loved ones," Kaitlyn said. "No need for anything else.

Jim forced a smile and nodded, dropping the conversation. 

* * *

 

After dinner, the Mitchells and Jim went back into the formal sitting room to chat over petit fours and after dinner drinks. Jim piled his small plate full of the petit fours then looked around at the others. They were staring at him. Jim glanced to his plate and saw they all only had one or two of the desserts.

“I like sweets,” Jim told them before popping one into his mouth.

They made faces then started talking. Jim zoned in and out of the conversations about art, their fancy friends, and exotic vacations.

“So Jim, Gary tells us you’re on the fast track at the academy,” Richard spoke.

“Yep, going to finish in three years instead of four.”

“And he’s going to be captain soon enough,” Gary bragged. “And I’ll be his first officer, of course.”

“Oh of course you will,” Samira said.

Jim shrugged. “Depends on the qualifications really.”

Gary’s eyes darkened. “Qualifications?”

“Well yeah. I want to make sure I have the best of the best for my crew.” _Yeah, Jim, piss him off more._

“I’m certain when time is here, Gary will be more than qualified,” Samira said.

Before Gary could speak again, Jim quickly said, “Would you all like to play a game?”

“What kind of game?” Kaitlyn asked.

“Its called Holiday Messenger. We all get a cup and note cards. We write a compliment or something nice about each person and put them each other cups and then guess who wrote the compliment.”

Jim watched as the Mitchell’s exchanged weird looks. Samira smiled at Jim.

“That doesn’t really sound all that appealing, Jim.”

“Okay,” Jim nodded. _This place sucks._

* * *

 

Spock sat in his grandfather’s study and missed Jim. His family had lit the Hannukiah and had dinner, but it didn’t feel right without Jim.

It was illogical, he knew, as he’d only really known Jim for a short time. But he longed for him in a way he couldn’t describe.

He folded his arms on top of his grandfather’s desk and sighed.

“Love hurts, doesn’t it?”

Spock glanced up and found his grandfather standing in the doorway. “I am not in love.”

“Oh you’re not, huh?” David chuckled as he shut the door behind him. “You look like you are.”

“You are being illogical, grandfather.”

David walked over and took a seat in front of his desk. “Does your heart ache?”

Spock’s heart clenched in his side at the question. “Yes.”

“Do you long for him?”

Spock nodded.

“Did he make you incredibly happy when he was here.”

“Yes,” Spock admitted.

“Love.”

Spock shook his head.

“Oh just admit it. I know you Vulcans feel. Sarek admitted how much he cared and loved Amanda when he asked for permission to marry her. I wouldn’t tell him yes until he told me his feelings.’

“Really?” Spock asked, finding it difficult to believe his father admitted such things.

“He did. Told me Vulcans feel quite deeply. More deeply than Humans.”

“We do.”

“I loved my Hannah more than I could explain in words. My heart aches that she is gone. My other half. When she was here, everyday felt like the first day I saw her. Clocks stopped, my heart felt like it would beat right out of my chest, and every day I couldn’t believe that she chose me. Out of everyone, she married me.”

“Jim is with another.”

“That pipsqueak? Jim doesn’t love him. Its blatantly clear. Besides, he kissed you under the mistletoe.”

Spock’s eyes widened. “You saw?”

“I did,” David grinned. “He wouldn’t have done that if he was in love with that other guy.”

“He is gone now.”

“Then go get him.”

Spock shook his head and stood up. “I am in need of meditation. Goodnight, Grandfather.”

“Goodnight, Spock. I hope tomorrow you’ll go after Jim.”

Spock didn’t reply as he left the room.

* * *

 

Jim laid in Gary’s bed a few hours later and texted Bones.

Jim: I know its late, but I’m finally here with the Mitchells. Sorry I couldn’t message or call you earlier.

Gary came out of the bathroom and dimmed the lights in the room. He jumped into bed next to Jim and started kissing Jim’s neck.

Jim moved his head away. “I’m not really in the mood.”

“Oh come on, don’t you want some comfort sex after being with those people.”

“Those people? They were great to be with, Gary. I don’t need to be comforted and I’m not in the mood.”

Gary huffed then laid next to Jim over the covers.

Jim looked back to his communicator and read the reply Bones sent.

Bones: Finally, here with the Mitchells? What? Jim call me or video chat with me. I need to talk to you.

“How about a blowjob?”

Jim rolled his eyes. “I’m not in the mood, Gary.”

“Can’t you give me one though?”

Jim rolled over away from Gary. “Goodnight.”

Gary scoffed then Jim felt him get under the covers and go to sleep. Jim waited until it was late and he was sure everyone was sound asleep. He carefully got out of bed and grabbed up his PADD before slinking downstairs. He found a quiet corner in one of the rooms on the first floor and sat down before calling Bones.

“I’m sorry its so late,” Jim apologized when Bones’ sleepy face came on screen.

“No, its okay. Now what was the text about?”

Jim sighed then regaled Bones about the past twenty-four hours.

“Jesus, Jim,” Bones groaned at the end. “Talk about a mix-up.”

“Yep.”

“Go back to the Grayson house.”

“What?”

“You are miserable with Gary and his family. Go back to the Grayson’s. You obviously loved it there.”

“I can’t just leave…”

“Yes you can. You are in a shitty situation. Leave it.”

“I do miss Spock.”

“See, I told you there was someone else out there for you. I didn’t think it would be a hobgoblin, but he puts a smile on your face.”

Jim ducked his head, trying not to smile thinking about Spock. “We…may have kissed under the mistletoe earlier.”

“I don’t need details,” Bones groaned. “Just leave in the morning.”

“I might.”

“Do it.”

Jim chuckled. “Or I may just come to Atlanta and bother you.”

“You could do that too. Just leave the Mitchells and go somewhere. If you come here, great. If you go to the Grayson’s, that’s great as well. But do something.”

“I love you, Bones.”

“I love you, too, kid. I was worried when I hadn’t heard from you.”

“You’re my emergency contact. If something had happened, you would’ve been first to know.”

Bones smiled. “I gotta go to bed now, Jim. I promised Joanna I’d take her to the aquarium first thing in the morning.”

“That sounds like fun. Take lots of pictures. I’ll message you tomorrow with what I plan to do.”

“It better be ditching the Mitchells.”

“Night, Bones.”


	8. Nice Balls, Spock

Jim woke up to arms clenched around him and a body plastered against his back. Jim tried to image for a moment that it was Spock but couldn’t. He definitely knew it was Gary snoring away behind him. Jim wiggled away from Gary and got out of bed. He quietly gathered up his clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom.

Several minutes later he came out of the bathroom, clean and fully dressed and ready for the day. Gary was starting to stir and woke up completely at seeing Jim in the bedroom completely dressed.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Gary asked.

“Nothing, just like getting up early and getting my day started.”

“I wanted to take a shower with you.”

Jim offered him a smile. “Sorry. You were sleeping so nicely, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Well next time disturb me,” Gary told him before getting up. He tried giving Jim a kiss but he got Jim’s cheek instead.

“Morning breath,” Jim muttered as he moved away from Gary. “I’m going to head downstairs and make some breakfast.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that. Gayle has it covered.”

“Gayle?”

“Yeah the housekeeper from last night. Its her job to get it.”

Jim furrowed his brows together. “I don’t like the idea of someone’s job being getting stuff for me that I can get myself.”

Gary shrugged. “Well when we have the Enterprise, the yeoman’s jobs will be to do what we ask.”

Jim counted to ten before responded. “The yeomans are there to assist the Captain and other officers. Not be servants.”

“Whatever. I’m going to take shower too,” Gary said before heading into the bathroom.

Jim counted to ten again then turned and left the room.

* * *

 

Jim found Gayle in the kitchen when he came downstairs. He smiled at her and finally introduced himself. He then told her he would handle breakfast that morning. She seemed a little irked but smiled and left him to it.

Jim looked through the minimally stock refrigerator and cabinets, realizing he’d have to replicate a lot of what he wanted to make. He grabbed some eggs, milk, bread, and cinnamon as well as a frying pan.

“French toast it is,” Jim said to himself as he began working.

* * *

 

Jim had just placed the big serving plate of French toast in the middle of the table when the Mitchells arrived in the room. Jim smiled at them and indicated the table of food he’d made/replicated; French toast, bacon, and omelets.

“What’s this?” Samira asked, eyeing the food suspiciously.

“Breakfast,” Jim told her. “I thought I make it for you all this morning as a thank you for having me here this holiday.”

Richard nodded. “Well that is thoughtful, Jim. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“However, we do not eat bread.”

Jim’s brows went up. “You…you don’t eat bread?”

“Nope,” Kaitlyn said. “Or bacon.”

“Usually in the mornings we have protein shakes.” Samira walked over to Jim and patted his arm. “But thank you anyway.” Samira started walking away, yelling for Gayle to get her shake. Kaitlyn followed her mother while Gary moved to Jim.

“Didn’t I tell you we don’t eat this stuff?”

“No,” Jim said. “And I’ve seen you scarf down all this stuff before.”

“Yeah, well its good, but when I’m with my parents I don’t eat this. I stick to what they want.” Gary kissed Jim’s cheek. “You’ll learn. Want a protein shake?”

Jim shook his head.

Gary stared at him for a few seconds before leaving the room. Jim smiled at Richard. “I take it you don’t eat this stuff either?”

“I do not,” Richard said, snagging a piece of bacon anyway and eating it. Richard then smiled at Jim and looked up and down.

 _Is he…checking me out?_ Jim took a step back from Richard.

Richard’s gaze came back to Jim’s eyes. He grinned and walked past Jim, brushing up against him as he did.

 _Oh no, that is not happening,_ Jim thought. He sat down and decided to eat his breakfast by himself before having a talk with Gary and leaving.

* * *

 

Spock munched on one of the cookies he and Jim had made as he waited for the rest of the family to wake up.

“Morning,” Sarek greeted him.

Spock nodded and continued eating the cookie.

“How did you sleep?” Sarek asked as he started making tea.

“I didn’t.”

“Did you meditate?”

“I did.”  Spock reached for another cookie only to have his hand knocked away.

“Your mother will be cross if you eat nothing but cookies.”

Spock moved his hand away.

“Perhaps you should take some to Jim.”

“I do not know where he is.”

Sarek produced a piece of paper from his robe and slid it across the counter top to his son. Spock saw an address written on it. He looked up to his father and arched a brow.

“How did you get this?”

“I have sources,” Sarek merely said before turning back to the tea pot.

Spock took the paper and put it in his pocket as he heard multiple footsteps clambering down the stairs, signally his family was wide awake.

* * *

 

Jim finished his breakfast then helped Gayle take everything back into the kitchen. He found Gary and the family in a closed in back patio of the house. Jim smiled and took a seat next to Gary.

“How about we go get a Christmas tree?” Jim asked. “The lot we went to yesterday in town still has a whole bunch.”

“I thought we went over this yesterday,” Samira told him. “I don’t want any of those trees in my house.”

Jim blinked. “Oh. Right. Sorry, forgot.”

“Besides we’re going up to Whistler today,” Gary said.

“Whistler?”

“We go for Christmas every year,” Richard spoke. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“What do you do there?”

Gary put his arm around him. “Ski of course. The resort we stay at has a spa and pool. We’ll have a great time.”

Jim nodded. “Sounds nice. I don’t know how to ski.”

“I’ll teach you,” Richard offered.

“Sounds fun.” Jim stood up. “I’m going to…get a drink of water.” Jim left the room and went back into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a big swig.

 _C’mon, Jim,_ he told himself. _Time to break up with Gary. You can’t go to Whistler. You don’t even like skiing._ Jim sat the bottle on the counter and sighed. “Time to do this.”

“Time to do what?”

Jim looked up and found Richard standing in the kitchen with him.

“Oh just talking to myself about nothing,” Jim forced out a laugh.

“That’s cute.” Richard stalked towards him. Jim took a few steps back. “You are a real looker, you know.”

“I…thanks. We should head back into…” Jim tried walking away from Richard blocked his path and leered at him. “What are you doing?”

“I thought we could get to know one another better.”

“Excuse me?”

Richard reached out and gently touched Jim’s arm. “We can have some alone time at the resort and…” Jim grabbed his arm and wrenched it back. “Fuck!”

“Listen you asshole,” Jim hissed, holding Richard’s arm behind his back. “You touch me again and I’ll do something very, very unbecoming of a Starfleet captain. Go it?”

“Ow, you little shit, let go.” Jim twisted the arm more. “Okay, okay, got it!”

Jim let go and pushed Richard away as Gary and the family came into the kitchen.

“What’s going on?” Samira questioned, looking between them.

“Nothing,” Jim smiled.

Richard rubbed his arm and nodded. “Nothing.”

“Gary, we need to talk upstairs. Now.” Jim then turned and headed out of the room.

* * *

 

“Okay, what’s going on, Jim?” Gary snapped when they entered his room. “Because you are being very rude to my family.”

“Me? I’m trying to be nice. I made breakfast but apparently that was wrong. I thought we could play a game last night but that was a shitty thing to suggest and what’s with not celebrating Christmas or anything? Its weird!”

“Its what we do!” Gary said. “I thought you hated the holidays.”

“I don’t. I love it. I love putting up trees and decorating the house and being merry with friends and family.”

“Then why doesn’t your family want you home? Huh? You had no plans but to tag along with Leonard.”

Jim glared at Gary. “You don’t know shit about my family, Gary. And you know what, your dad hit on me.”

Gary scoffed and shook his head. “Please. My father has been with my mother for like thirty years. He’d never sink down so low to get a piece of ass like you.”

Jim stared at his boyfriend for a few moments before nodded. “Well then. That’s it. We’re done.”

Gary looked taken back. He made an impression of a flounder for a few moments before finding his words, “You’re…you’re breaking up with me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Now it was Jim’s turn to be taken back. “Why? _Why?_ You’re asking ‘why’?”

“Is it someone else?”

Jim thought about Spock in his adorkable Hanukkah sweater. “Yes, there’s someone else.”

Gary nodded then crossed his arms over his chest. “I knew it. I knew it was him.”

“Yes, he and I just bonded and…”

“Fucking Leonard,” Gary muttered.

Jim blinked. _He thinks is Bones. Oh my god._ “Yes, its Leonard. He and I…we can’t deny our feelings for one another any longer.”

Gary moved to his bed and sat down. “How long? Has it become…physical?”

“No,” Jim assured him. “I haven’t cheated…physically haven’t cheated. Emotionally, yes. I’ve only really known for a day or two.”

“I should’ve known. The rumors around campus about you two. I should’ve known.”

“Its okay,” Jim told him, patting him on the shoulder. “But you should also know that you’re an asshole and I would’ve dumped you anyway.”

Gary’s eyes snapped to Jim.  Jim merely smiled before asking, “I’d like a ride to the shuttle station now.”

* * *

 

Spock pulled up in front of the mini mansion later that afternoon. He stared out the windshield at the place and marveled at it. He thought Jim was probably enjoying his time with the Mitchells here. Spock grabbed up the plate of cookies and exited his rental vehicle.

He made his way up the shoveled walkway to the front door and rang the doorbell. After several moments of no response he rang the bell again.

This time the door slowly opened to reveal a middle-aged woman. “Mrs. Mitchell?”

“No, the Mitchell’s are not here.”

“When will they return?”

The woman eyed him before saying after the new year.

Spock arched a brow. “I apologize, but where have they gone?”

“Whistler.”

 _A ski resort._ Spock internally sighed. Jim must’ve gone with them. He nodded to the woman before offering her the plate of cookies. She gave him a smile and took the cookies. He turned and sullenly left the Mitchell residence.

 _I guess I will see Jim back on campus,_ Spock thought as got into the hovercar and headed back home.

* * *

 

Jim was surprised to find the shuttle station packed full of people. He figured people were still trying to make their way to loved ones or to a vacation destination. Jim wasn’t in any hurry to get anywhere. He didn’t know where to go anyway.

He thought back to the Graysons but he didn’t want to impose. He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and called Bones.

“Please tell me you’ve broken up with Gary,” was the first then Bones said.

“Yes.”

“Oh thank god! About time, Jim. Was it painful? Did he cry?”

“No, he didn’t know why then asked if it was because of you.”

“Because of me?”

“Apparently everyone at the academy thinks we’re together and now I just told Gary we were. Made it easier.”

“Great. I’m breaking up with you though.”

Jim chuckled. “That’s fine.”

“Where are you now?”

“Vancouver shuttle station.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Don’t know where to go.”

“How about you go to the hobgoblin’s place?”

“I don’t want to impose and what if I read too much into us kissing.”

“I doubt Vulcans just go around kissing anyone under the mistletoe. From what you’ve told me I think he likes you too.”

Jim shrugged even though Bones couldn’t see him. “The first relationship I tried was a disaster. What if I’m not meant to be with anyone like that? What if…”

“You are meant for it, Jim. You’re meant for a whole fucking lot of stuff. I love you, Jim. The hobgoblin sounds like he’s the one Jim. Go to him.”

“But…”

“Dammit, Jim, I’m a doctor trying to play matchmaker here! Now go to the hobgoblin—kiss his brains out and have a very merry Christmas!”

Jim held the communicator away from his ear at his friend’s shouting. He blinked a few times then slowly held it back to his ear. “Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now go or else.”

“Or else what?”

“So many hypos the next time I see you.”

“I’m going,” Jim said quickly, hanging up on his friend. Jim sighed then stood and headed towards the exit. He glanced towards the baggage claim and saw a worker walking to the claim office with a plane brown box that wasn’t square. Jim eyed it a few moments before changing his route to the office.

* * *

 

Spock sat in his grandfather’s study, avoiding the merriment in the other rooms. He was adjusting his syllabus for the next term’s classes.

 _I should find a present for Nyota after the holidays,_ Spock suddenly thought, remembering that they were to exchange gifts after they returned from the holidays. _A scarf? No. Jewelry? Maybe. But what kind would she like. I do not know._

Spock was stirred from his thoughts at the sound of the doorbell. He glanced to the closed door then back to his PADD. He figured it was a last minute delivery and thought nothing of it.

“Spock!” he heard his mother yell for him. Spock saved the progress on his PADD then stood as the door to the study opened. Jimmy’s oldest, four-year-old Brady, stood in the doorway. “Yes?”

“Auntie ‘manda says for you to get your booty in the kitchen,” Brady said with a big grin.

“I shall do that now. Thank you.”

Brady giggled then ran off. Spock left the room and went to the kitchen. He found it empty. Spock arched a brow and wondered what his mother wanted and where she was.

“I see you have a new sweater,” a voice said behind him.

Spock’s heart sped up and he felt his cheeks grow warm. He slowly turned around and found Jim standing in the doorway. The blonde’s eye’s twinkled and he smiled brightly at Spock.

“Hello,” Spock said.

Jim chuckled. “Hi. Nice balls.”

Spock blinked then remembered his sweater and looked down. “Mother found it.” He looked back up to Jim. His brown eyes shimmering with happiness. “She insisted.”

“Of course she did, mama’s boy.”

Spock took a step closer towards Jim. “What are you doing here?”

Jim chuckled again. “Really? That’s what you’re asking? I’m standing underneath the mistletoe and you’re asking why I’m here?”

Spock glanced up to the plant. “What about Gary?”

“What about him?”

Spock shook his head then closed the gap between them, taking Jim into his arms and kissing him passionately. Jim sighed against his lips before kissing him back with fervor.

“Ew, they’re kissing!” they heard one of the little cousins exclaim.

“Leave them alone,” David laughed. “I can’t get more great-grand kids if they don’t kiss.”

Jim broke the kiss and buried his face in Spock’s neck, trying not to laugh.

“I apologize for my family,” Spock whispered, cradling Jim in his arms and kissing his neck.

“Don’t. I love them.”

“As do I at times.”

“Jim.”

Jim pulled away from Spock to look to Amanda.

“Are you staying?”

“If you’ll have me. I’d love to stay.”

Amanda clapped her hands together. “Yes of course! And your just in time to help make dinner.”

“Great. What are we making?” Jim asked, trying to move away from Spock but the Vulcan kept his arms around him. Jim looked to his new beau. “I have to go help your mom.”

“I will help too.”

“I don’t think so,” Amanda said, coming over and taking Jim from her son. “You’ll just be a distraction. Go play with grandpa.”

“But…”

“Harold.”

Spock frowned slightly before walking away.

“Harold?” Jim asked as he moved into the kitchen with Amanda. Doris and Ruthie joined them along with Lester and Rebekah to cook dinner.

“His human name.”

“Seriously?”

“Well no, but its what I wanted to name him before Sarek suggested Spock.”

“Oh I love it,” Jim laughed.

* * *

 

“This isn’t how I imagined this night would go,” Jim admitted as he and Spock laid in bed later than night.

“It is not how I imagined it either,” Spock agreed.

They were in the trundle bed together, cuddling, with Garrett on the other bed snoring loudly.

Jim nestled his head under Spock’s chin and placed his hand over Spock’s heart. “I guess its okay. Considering I just dumped Gary.”

“I am pleased you and Gary are no longer together. I feared you had gone to Whistler with his family.”

“How’d you know about that?”

“I…um…know things.”

Jim sat up on his elbow and stared down at Spock. “Did you come to their house today?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“I wished to bring you cookies.”

Jim smiled then pecked Spock on the lips. “What else?”

“I wished to bring you back here.”

“Well I’m here now. Gary’s family was weird. I like it here with your family better. I like you a lot better.”

“I am glad to hear that.” Spock kissed Jim.

Garrett’s snoring became slightly louder. Jim groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “I can’t sleep like this.”

“No one is downstairs on the couch,” Spock offered.

“Lets go. I slept better there anyway.”

“As did I.”

"Merry Christmas, Spock."

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

* * *

 

Spock's new sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters and this will be done. Next one will be up tomorrow, hopefully, and the next within the week :)


	9. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Jim snuggled against the hard body in his arms, wanting to stay like this forever. His forever, though, was interrupted by the clearing of a throat that wasn’t Spock’s.

Spock tightened his arms around Jim. His chest rumbled in what sounded like a purr mixed with a growl. It made Jim smile and feel protected.

“The family will be up soon,” came David’s voice. “I do hope you two are clothed under that blanket.”

Jim finally opened his eyes and turned to stare up at David. “We are. Your grandson snores.”

“Garrett? I knew that. Everyone knows that.”

“Well we came down here to get some sleep.”

“A logical thing to do would’ve been to move Garrett down here so you two could have a room to yourselves.”

Jim turned back to Spock, who’s eyes were now open. “That would’ve been logical, Spock.”

“Indeed. I did not think of it.”

“Bad Vulcan,” Jim quipped before sitting up and stretching. “What time is it?”

“Almost six thirty,” David replied.

Jim groaned. “Its too early.”

David took a seat nearby in his chair. “Yes, but you know the little ones will wake early to see what Santa brought.”

Jim smiled and looked to the tree now surrounded by mounds of presents. He thought the sight was perfect.

Spock sat up next to Jim and started folding the blanket. “I wish I had a gift for you, Jim.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek. “This, right here, is the best gift.”

“I am glad to hear that.”

“Glad? What have you done with my Vulcan grandson,” David chuckled. 

“I also wish I had a gift for you,” Spock told his grandfather as they heard the relatives start to wake. The little cousins were yelling upstairs about Santa then rushing downstairs.

* * *

 

Jim sat cuddled next to Spock on the couch as they watched the family tear into gifts. Jim laced their fingers together.

“This would be indecent if we were on Vulcan,” Spock whispered.

“Us cuddling on the couch?”

“No.” Spock nodded to their fingers.

“Oh that’s right,” Jim chuckled. “Fingers are sensitive, aren’t they?”

“Indeed.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek then squeezed their fingers together. He giggled as Spock shuddered against him.

“Here you go, Jim,” Amanda said, walking over to them with stockings.

“What?”

Amanda handed Jim the stocking then Spock his stocking. Jim looked over the red and white stocking and found his name sewn onto the top. He looked to Amanda confused.

“I always keep extra around in case one goes missing or something like a new family member happens. I sewed your name last night.”

“Amanda, thank you,” Jim said. “I…I wish I had something for you. For everyone.”

“Your company is enough.” Amanda kissed his forehead then Spock’s. “Merry Christmas, my kan-bus.”

“Merry Christmas, Amanda.”

“Merry Christmas, mother.”

Jim looked in his stocking as Amanda walked back over to Sarek. He smiled and pulled out a pair of thick Captain America themed socks and some goodies. Jim looked to Spock and saw he also had a thick pair of Iron Man socks and some small tins of tea in his stocking.

“Your mom’s the best.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed.

“Nuh-uh,” Brady countered. “My mommy’s the best.”

Jim chuckled then scooted off the couch. “And what did you get?”

Brady grinned then proceeded to show Jim all his presents.

* * *

 

Jim waited until everyone was settling down with opening gifts before he maneuvered behind the tree and grabbed the plain brown box.

Spock’s eyes widened as Jim brought the box over to him. “How did you get this?”

“I was at the shuttle station yesterday before I came here. I saw this plain box and figured it might be yours. If not then I stole someone else’s Christmas present.”

Spock raised a brow.

“I know its yours, Spock.” Jim handed him the box. “I think you should give it to you-know-who.”

“I do not think Voldemort wants Christmas presents,” Spock replied.

Jim snorted then sat on the couch as Spock stood and went to where David sat. He held out the box to his grandfather.

“What’s this?” David asked.

“My Christmas present for you.”

“You don’t give Christmas presents though.”

“This year I decided to give you one. Please open it.”

David smiled and took the box. Spock helped him open it before stepping back from David to carefully take out the model ship. David’s eyes widened. He stared in awe at the ship before his eyes shimmered with tears.

“I did not intend for you to become upset by the gift,” Spock said, unsure why his grandfather was about to cry.

“Happy tears, Spock,” David told him as the other family members looked to them. “Do you know why I’ve always liked this ship?”

“I do not.”

“Your grandmother and I went on a trip with friends to South America after highschool. We ended up in Chile at the Nao Victoria Museum in Punta Arenas. They had a full-scale replica of the HMS Beagle. She proposed to _me_ right there next to the ship.”

Jim smiled and could picture it.

“I didn’t know that, Dad,” Doris said.

“I thought you proposed to her?” Amanda added.

“Nope,” David chuckled, running his hands over the model. “She proposed to me and I said yes.”

“That’s really sweet, David.” Jim spoke.

David nodded then carefully stood up. He sat the model ship down on the side table then hugged Spock tightly. Spock stiffened slightly before relaxing and hugging his grandfather back.

“Thank you, Spock.”

“You are welcome, Grandfather.”

“Group hug!” cousin Lester exclaimed.

Spock tried to move away from Jim jumped up and hugged him from behind as the rest of the family joined in.

* * *

 

Jim sat alone upstairs and grabbed his PADD. He sat with his back against the headboard on the bed and pressed the connect button for the contact he wanted.

He only had to wait a few seconds to the call to connect.

“Merry Christmas!” Jim happily exclaimed.

His mother chuckled. “Merry Christmas to you too, sweetheart.”

“Did you like the present I got you?”

Winona held her wrist up for Jim to see. Her bracelet had a new charm on it. It was a heart that read _Grandma_ on it. “You always add special ones to it. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I would thank you for the gift you gave me but it was in my luggage and its lost.”

“Lost?”

“I’m in Vancouver. My luggage was rerouted and then lost.”

“I’m sorry about your luggage. The gift was just a little something. Why are you in Vancouver?”

Jim nodded. “Long story. The first someone I was supposed to be here with…that didn’t work out. I met someone and their family and…”

“You’re in love.”

Jim blushed. “Too soon to tell, but maybe. His name is Spock. I’m here with his family and its got me thinking. Remembering our Christmases.”

“They were nice—when I was home and not drinking. I tried to make them the best for you and Sam.”

“I know.”

“There were more bad ones then good, I’m afraid.”

“The good ones were great though, Mom. You tried your best. I know we were a handful at times and we bickered. I love you, you know.”

“I love you as well. I could’ve done better, though. But enough dwelling on the past. You look happy and I’m glad.”

“I was thinking, mom, maybe…maybe next year we could have Christmas together. Maybe Sam and Aurelin can come and bring little Peter.”

“I’d love that. We’ll try to plan it earlier enough that they can get here.”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, lets plan for that.” Jim glanced up to the door and saw Spock peeking inside. “I have a spy and have to go now, Mom. I’ll call you later.”

“Yes, please do. I’d like to be introduced to Spock. At least call me on your birthday.”

“Definitely. Bye, Mom.”

“Bye, Jim.”

Jim disconnected and looked to the door as Spock slowly entered.

“It was not my intention to spy,” Spock said. “You have been up here for a while and I was worried.”

“Right,” Jim drawled. “Worried.”

“Indeed, I was.” Spock walked over to the bed and sat down next to Jim. “I would enjoy meeting your mother.”

“Me too. We have our moments. Get along sixty percent of the time then bicker and get on each other’s nerves the other forty percent.”

“But you love one another and that is all that matters.”

Jim smiled then kissed Spock. “Maybe we can kick Garrett out of the room tonight and I can give you a Christmas present.”

“That would be lovely,” Spock growled. “However, I do not wish for my first time to be in a guest room at my grandfather’s residence while other family members are sleeping in nearby rooms.”

Jim pulled back from Spock and stared. “First…first time?”

“Yes. While I am inexperienced I know the mechanics and what I wish to do to you so I will take the dominant role when we become sexually involved.”

Jim blinked a few times before mewling and pouncing onto Spock.

* * *

 

They did not get even close to copulating as Sarek barged into the room and told them it was time for brunch.

Jim sat next to David at the big table and tried not to look at Spock at the other end.

“Jim, will you be staying with us until the new year?” David asked.

“I’d like too. My bestie is coming back from Atlanta on the second so we can celebrate my birthday together.”

“When is your birthday?” Amanda sked.

“Next week on January fourth.”

Amanda broke out into a huge grin as Spock internally sighed and looked down to his plate. “Isn’t that lovely. Now we can celebrate Spock’s birthday as well.”

Jim smiled. “Spock’s birthday? When is that?”

“The sixth,” Sarek said.

David clapped his hands together and grinned. “Oh yes. Joint birthday party. Jim, invite your friend here and we’ll have a grand old time.”

Jim nodded. “I will. Bones will love it and Spock too.” Jim winked at his new boyfriend.

“No,” Spock sighed as Amanda was already starting to plan something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just end the story here but I keep thinking of more to add so one more chapter for New Years and that's a wrap :)
> 
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful day! I'm off to make cakepops now ^-^


	10. Happy New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!!

Jim smiled as he looked around the somewhat noisy living room. The Grayson family were chatting and standing around, waiting to ring in the new year. David was in his chair, asleep already. Jim suspected Sarek was asleep as well. The Vulcan’s head was down and his eyes closed.

Jim walked over to Amanda who stood with her sisters in the corner and gently nudged her shoulder. “How old is Sarek exactly?”

Doris and Ruthie laughed as Amanda shook her head.

“He’s not that old,” Amanda said.

“He’s thirty-five years older than you.” Doris said.

Jim gawked at Amanda. “He’s how much older than you?”

“Thirty-five.”

“Which makes him ninety…” Ruthie tried but Amanda hissed at her.

“Dad doesn’t know that Sarek is older than him.”

“Ninety what?” Jim needed to know.

Amanda sighed. “92.”

Jim’s jaw dropped. He turned and looked to the dozing Sarek. “He doesn’t look it.”

“I know. Vulcans age differently.”

“Wow. How old is Spock?”

Amanda chuckled. “He’ll be twenty-seven in a few days.”

“Oh okay. That’s not too bad. You don’t look old enough to have a son Spock’s age.” Jim smiled at Amanda.

“You flatterer. Did you talk with Spock about the plans yet?”

“What plans?”

Jim and the Grayson daughters turned and found Spock standing behind them with a raised brow.

“What plans?” Spock asked again.

Jim took Spock’s hand and lead him out of the room and into David’s study. “I do not believe I will like whatever the plans are.”

Jim sat on the edge of David’s desk and pulled Spock close to stand between Jim’s spread legs. Spock brought his hands to Jim’s hips and leaned down to try and kiss him on the lips. Jim turned his head at the last moment, letting Spock kiss his cheek instead.

“Its not midnight yet, Spock. No kissing.”

“Affirmative. What plans?”

“You don’t let stuff go do you?” Jim asked.

“I do not.”

“Your mother and I talked and we thought it would be best for you and I to leave on the 2nd.”

“Leave?”

Jim nodded. “We are in a new relationship so some alone time to explore that is necessary.”

“You discussed…alone time…with my mother?”

Jim laughed. “No. She just said that since we’ve been here for the past week surrounded by everyone that we can leave and spend our birthdays together just the two of us.”

“I see.”

“Does that sound alright or do you want to stay here?”

“I wish to be with you wherever that may be.”

Jim smiled. “I really want to kiss you now.”

“It is not midnight yet.”

“30 seconds!” a cousin yelled from the living room.

“It almost is.”

Spock offered Jim a small smile. “I am looking forward to the coming year with you.”

“As am I.”

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

Jim grinned as Spock leaned closer, preparing for their New Years kiss.

“3!”

“2!”

“I get to finally take your virginity,” Jim spoke at the last second.

“1!”

“Happy New Year!” rang out the family in the other room.

“You are illogical,” were Spock’s first words to Jim in the new year before claiming Jim’s lips.

* * *

 

**January 2 nd**

“Jim, you are welcome back anytime,” David said, hugging Jim inside the shuttle station.

“Thank you. Spock and I will come visit soon.”

“Oh don’t bring the Vulcan. I just want you to visit.”

Jim and David laughed as Spock furrowed his brows together.

“Grandfather.”

David moved from Jim to his grandson. “I am teasing. You are welcome anytime as well.” David gave Spock a quick hug.

“I put some presents in your bags for your birthdays,” Amanda spoke.

“You shouldn’t have, Amanda. I don’t need anything.” Jim went to open his bag but she batted his hand away.

“You will take the presents or your bag will disappear again.”

Jim snorted. His bag had finally turned but New Years Eve after taking trips to Portland, Seattle, and for some reason, Calgary.

“Thank you for everything,” Jim told her and David. “Its been an amazing week.”

“Indeed, it has,” Spock agreed, stepping closer to Jim.

Amanda gave Jim a hug then one to Spock. “Call me on your birthdays.”

“We will, mother.”

“Aye, aye, Amanda,” Jim added. “You all have a lovely rest of your visit and we’ll see you in a week.”

“Of course,” Sarek spoke. “I am…looking forward to touring the academy and overseeing some of Spock’s lectures.”

“You do not need to…” Spock tried but Jim grabbed his hand.

“Spock can’t wait either,” Jim spoke over him.

Spock squeezed Jim’s hand and nodded. “See you in a week.”

A last round of hugs occurred before Jim and Spock checked in and headed towards the security lines.

* * *

 

“This is nice,” Jim commented as Spock took him to his apartment when they returned to San Francisco. It was a decent size apartment Jim noted as he dropped his bag down in the living room and looked around. The living room had floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the Golden Gate Bridge. Jim smiled at the view before turning back to Spock.

“Well.”

“Well,” Spock repeated.

“We’re finally alone.”

“Indeed.” Spock stepped closer to Jim.

“What are we going to do?”

Spock stood before Jim and smirked slightly. Jim smirked back and wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck.

“I need to purchase a Christmas gift for Uhura. Would you care to join me?”

Jim blinked. “What?”

“We are meeting her for lunch tomorrow so she and I may exchange gifts. I need to purchase one for her.”

Jim blinked again. “We?”

“Yes, we.”

“But…she and I don’t really get along.”

“I am aware, but as you and I are now romantically involved I wish for the two of you to…mend fences. She is important to me and so are you.”

Jim kissed Spock softly. “Fine, fine. I’ll be friendly to your bestie. If you're friendly to mine."

"Deal."

"Good because I'm going to invite him to lunch with us tomorrow."

Spock nodded. 

"Now, where is the bedroom?" Jim asked. 

“It is just down the hall but we are going out.”

“What?”

“Shopping,” Spock told him, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

Jim stared down the hall as they past to the open bedroom door and sighed. _More waiting._

* * *

 

Spock looked up from the café menu as Uhura came to the table. He stood and allowed a hug before motioning for her to sit.

“Merry belated Christmas, Spock and Happy New Year,” Uhura said with a smile. She had a small gift bag that she sat in the chair beside her. Spock’s neatly wrapped gift was on the table between them.

“Same to you,” Spock replied. “How is your family?”

“Great. Nieces and nephews are exhausting but cute. What about your family? I see you managed to survive.”

“I found this family gathering to be most agreeable as I…met someone special to share it with.”

“Whoa! What? When…when did this happen? I saw you two days before you left and you were single.”

“My relationship status changed on Christmas Eve.”

“Who is it?”

“Afternoon,” Jim appeared next to their table and greeted them.

Uhura glanced to Jim. “We’re not ready to order yet, Kirk.”

Spock blinked as Jim’s eyes twinkled.

“That’s nice as I don’t work here,” Jim replied.

“Professor Spock and I are trying to have a conversation then.”

Jim looked to Spock and smiled knowingly.

Spock cleared his throat, causing Uhura to look at him. “Jim is here…with me.”

“Why?”

Jim moved around the table and sat down next to Spock. “Because I took his virginity last night.”

“James,” Spock hissed as Uhura looked taken back.

“What? I told you I fudge stuff up.” He looked to Uhura. “I’m sorry that was…not right. I actually haven’t taken his virginity yet. I think we’re waiting for his birthday to complete the deed.”

“James,” Spock sighed this time.

Uhura looked between them before saying, “Oh my god. Spock, seriously?”

Spock nodded. “There is more to him than his mouth, I assure you.”

“Actually,” Jim tried but Spock narrowed his eyes. Jim smiled. “Uhura, I…apologize for how we first met and our subsequent meetings thereafter. I put my foot in my mouth a lot and come off as a…dick sometimes.”

“No shit.”

“Uhura,” Spock said, eyeing his friend.

She sighed and nodded. “I guess I can be a dick as well. A bit of a bitch to you and I’m sorry. We both need to work on that with each other.”

“Especially since Spock wants to keep both of us around,” Jim said. “Honestly I don’t know what he sees in me.”

Spock opened his mouth to tell Jim but Uhura laughed.

“Kirk, you know you’re gorgeous, but I’m sure if Spock is with you it is because of something special and not just your perky ass.”

“My ass is nice,” Jim agreed with a smile.

“And Spock hasn’t lost his virginity yet?”

Spock shook his head and grabbed up the present. He held it out to Uhura in hopes and turning the conversation away from sex. Uhura took the present then handed Spock’s to him.

“Jim, if I had known…” Uhrua tried but Jim waved her off.

“I don’t need presents. I’m good, but thank you. I helped Spock pick yours out, though.”

Uhura unwrapped the gift carefully and found it was a book. “ _Gödel, Escher, Bach: An Eternal Golden Braid_.”

“It’s a great book. An early edition as well. It discusses…”

“I know what it discusses,” Uhura spoke with a fond smile. She looked to Jim. “When I was a teen I found this book in the library back home. It first hooked me into linguistics, the brain, and cognitive science. Thank you, Jim. And Spock.”

Jim smiled back as Spock said ‘you’re welcome.”

“Open your present.” Uhura told Spock, putting aside her new book.

Spock took the tissue paper out then found a gift card in the small bag. He took the card out and saw what it was for. His eyes snapped to Uhura as Jim looked over and started hysterically laughing.

Uhura giggled. “You’re just so stiff sometimes I thought you needed something to relax with and I bought it before I knew about Jim.”

“She…she got…porn…website gift card!” Jim continued to laugh uncontrollably.

“Told you it was something silly.”

Spock shook his head and put the card back in the bag as a man approached their table.

“What’s up with him?” the man asked, pointing to Jim.

“Bones…Bones…Spock got…”

“That is enough, Jim.” Spock looked to ‘Bones’. “You must be Doctor McCoy.”

“If I must be,” Bones nodded. “You’re the hobgoblin?”

Spock raised a brow as Bones took the seat next to Uhura. “Hobgoblin? I am Vulcan.”

“Vulcan. Hobgoblin. Same thing.”

Jim settled back down and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Best gift ever.”

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?” Bones asked.

“I’ll tell you later. I can’t laugh again right now.” Jim took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Anyway, Bones this is Spock. Spock, Leonard. And Bones you already know Uhura.”

“I do. Nice to see you again,” Bones said to her. “So, Spock. Planning on making Jim an honest man?”

“Seriously, Bones,” Jim groaned.

“Honest? I would hope he is already an honest person. How can I make him more honest?” Spock asked.

“You have to speak plainly with him or he gets confused,” Uhura informed them.

“Uhura, I do not…”

“It is cute when he tries to figure out idioms,” Jim interrupted Spock.

Spock shook his head at the illogical humans and came to terms with the fact that he was not stuck will all of them.

“Before he makes me an honest man, though,” Jim spoke. “I need his virginity.”

“Ugh, Jim, don’t talk about that here,” Bones groaned.

Spock internally sighed.

* * *

 

Bones smirked as Jim strolled into their dorm on January fifth, limping slightly. "I see someone's virginity was lost."

"Oh yes," Jim said happily. "Lost many, many times."

"No details, Jim. I take it you had a happy birthday then after the party last night?"

Jim nodded and gingerly sat down on his bed. "I wanted to wait until his birthday but...wow Vulcans can be impatient when the mood gets heated."

"Don't need details," Bones fussed. 

"Then stop asking questions."

"Are you staying here tonight or going back to his?"

"His place for the rest of the week until the semester starts again. I have plans for his birthday in the morning."

"No de..."

"I'm not saying what the plans are."

"Good." Bones stood and walked over to Jim's bed and sat down next to him. "Now, what do you have to say to me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you, Bones."

"Thank you, Bones?"

"Why you're welcome, Jim."

Jim snorted. "What am I thanking you for?"

"Taking my advise and going after the hobgoblin. I was right, wasn't I? He's the one for you."

Jim smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"See, I told you."

"You did. Thank you, Bones."

"You're welcome," Bones chuckled. 

Jim leaned against Bones' side. "Gary thinks you and I are together."

Bones sighed. "That's right."

"We need to break up."

"Of course we do. You're cheating on me with Spock."

"And you're cheating on me with the porn site."

"Shut up, kid." Bones stood up and walked to his desk, muttering that Spock gave him the gift card so he might as well use it.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Jim took the last item out of the oven and placed it the counter top.

“All done,” he sighed.

“You didn’t need to make all this food,” Bones said from where he was eyeing the brisket.

“It’s the first night of Hanukah and I did,” Jim replied.  Help me take everything into the dining room. And hey, would you rather have replicated food?”

Bones made a disgruntled noise and shook his head. “No. Two five year missions with replicated food…I’m done with it.”

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, me too. Although a two-year mission to the gamma quadrant just came across my desk.”

“Admiral, can’t you keep your feet on the ground?” Uhura asked, coming into the room.

Jim shook his head then yelled that dinner was ready. Scotty was the only one from the other room to come into the dining room.

“David! Amanda! Dinner!” Jim called.

After a few moments, Jim sighed as they didn’t come.

“They’re at that age, Jim,” Bones said.

Jim snorted then left the room and went into the living room. “David and Amanda. Time for dinner.”

Amanda jumped up from his spot on the floor playing with her dreidels. “But daddy, I’m almost done taking all of Sa-mekh’s gelt.”

“You can take his gelt later,” Jim told his ten-year-old. “Dinner time.”

Amanda huffed but left the room as Spock stood up from the floor. Jim turned to the chair and smiled. “You two little David.”

David giggled from where he sat playing with the ends of Sarek’s robes. Jim walked over and picked up his three-year-old and blew a kiss on his cheek.

Sarek slowly stood up and took David back from Jim. “I will put him in his booster seat.”

“Thank you.”

Sarek left the room as Spock collected the dreidels and gelt and put it to the side.

“Happy Hanukah, Spock,” Jim said, stepping closer to his mate.

“Happy Hanukah, ashayam.”

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around Spock. “Tomorrow is our anniversary.”

Spock’s hands wrapped around Jim as well, settling on his lower back. “Indeed. Twenty years.”

“Can’t believe it’s been that long. We’ve been through so much in that time.”

Spock held Jim and look over to the mantel on the fire place. Pictures of his mother, grandfather, and family members that have since passed stared back at him. His mother’s passing had hurt the most, followed by his grandfather who managed to stick around long enough to ninety-eight and meet his great-granddaughter Amanda.

The only aunt left was Ruthie and she wasn’t up for traveling so much anymore so Garrett and her other kids and grandkids were visiting her in southern California. The other cousins and family gathered at their respected houses which was sad but understandable.

“Don’t dwell on it, Spock.” Jim kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I try not to. When is your mother coming in?”

“Tomorrow afternoon with Sam, Aurelin, and the kids.”

“I will pick them up.”

“Thank you.” Jim smiled at Spock and kissed him on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

“Even though I’m old.”

“Forty-four is not old.”

“According to Amanda it is.”

“She is ten.”

“And is your mini-me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Spock asked.

“She’s your snarky little clone,” Jim teased.

Spock shook his head. “And to think I gave you my virginity.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, but you weren’t the one sore in the morning we’re you? No, you weren't.”

Spock kissed Jim as Bones yelled at them to come eat.  Jim pulled away and took Spock’s hand, leading him into the dining room to start the holidays with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I knew how I was going to end this but when I got to writing my mind went blank and this is what I came up with :)  
> Thank you all for reading and commenting and leaving kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated!


End file.
